Fight for Love!
by Crimson Knights
Summary: Mikan fell in love with Ruka at first sight and decided to join the same club as him which was the Taekwondo Club. However, Ruka's friend, Natsume, was also in that club and started harassing Mikan continuously. At the beginning, Mikan disliked his perverted behaviour but soon, she began finding herself falling in love with him too. What should she do?
1. 1st Fight: Prologue

**Fight for Love!**

* * *

1st Fight: Prologue

I stood at the bulletin board and scanned through the bulletins thoroughly. My best friend, Hotaru Imai, did the same too. As we were scanning furiously, I managed to hit upon on an advertisement about recruiting students for Art Club.

"Mikan, which club are you planning to join?" Hotaru asked while still looking at the bulletin board.

I shrugged and replied, "I'm not sure yet. Maybe I should join Art Club."

Hotaru turned to face me and gave me a questioning look on her face.

She teased, "Seriously, your art is so horrible. I suggest you to join this club."

She pointed at another bulletin which also happened to be recruiting students too but it was a Taekwondo Club. I frowned and pouted. Did I look like some fighting maniac?

"Mikan, stop pouting. I think it suits you best," she said and smirked. "With that hot-headed personality of yours, you will definitely send your opponent flying in mid-air before he can make any move or attack. Trust me, Mikan. Do you still remember that you managed to beat up your senpais within a minute two years ago?"

I blushed and snorted, "Hey! That was when I was in middle school and those senpais kept harassing me at that time! Geez, Hotaru! Now, I am finally a high school student and I will not behave that way anymore! I want to be a gentle and..."

"Shut up! Don't make me vomit any further," she coughed.

I sighed and walked away with a depressed look on my face. I had just entered into high school and two weeks had passed incredibly fast but I had not decided which club to participate. Hotaru wanted to join in the same club as me but the problem was I had no idea which club I was interested in!

I glanced behind me to see if Hotaru was following me but she was not. She stood rooted to the ground and was staring at a crowd of girls. Her eyes were wide opened with mouth agape. I walked towards her and tried to see what the commotion was about.

"Mikan, look!" Hotaru muttered as her eyes began to glitter with amazement.

Curious, I returned my gaze back to the crowd and tried to tiptoe to obtain a better view. To my surprise, within the crowd itself, there were two boys standing in the centre. Both of them seemed to have a golden and flowery aura surrounding them. They were like angels among the beautiful crowd of roses. One of the boys was a blonde and he looked very cheerful while the other one had dark raven hair but he looked emotionless. I got to admit that both of them were very good looking but the blonde guy seemed to catch my attention the most.

"Hotaru, what is that blonde guy's name?" I asked excitedly.

Hotaru replied while putting on a mischievous look on her face, "I don't know either. Oh Mikan, have you fallen for that blondie?"

My face grew hot within a second after hearing those words and I stammered, "There... There is no way... I... I... like him!"

"I see," she whispered. "I heard he is from the Taekwondo Club."

"Eh? He is?" I mused.

As the crowd began to move closer to us, I caught a better view of that blonde guy and I had just found out that he was slightly taller than me. I was totally mesmerised by his cheerful and bright aura and could not stop myself from looking at him. When the crowd slowly dispersed, the two boys headed towards our direction and I was stunned. I grabbed Hotaru's hand and hid behind a pillar.

"What is your problem?" Hotaru hissed and then, her facial expression changed into a perverted look. "My dear Mikan, I know you like that blondie..."

"Who likes me?" a voice interrupted Hotaru.

Hotaru and I gulped and turned to look at our backs. I nearly screamed as that person who interrupted Hotaru was that blonde guy. The raven haired boy was not with him. I could tell that my face was blushing very madly but Hotaru remained calm.

"I guessed you have heard wrongly," I started. "She said that I liked a blonde celebrity on a magazine which was not true at all!"

The blonde boy laughed, "I see. Wait, are you two freshmen? I have never seen you two before."

We nodded and he continued, "Wow! Nice to meet you! I'm Ruka Nogi, second year student. What about you guys?"

"I'm called Hotaru Imai," Hotaru said. "And this girl next to me is Mikan Yukihara."

I bowed and said, "Nice to meet you, Ruka-senpai!"

Ruka opened his eyes very widely and cried, "Ah! Are you that famous Yukihara who beat up many guys within a minute?"

My jaws dropped. How did Ruka know about it?

I laughed awkwardly, "I don't know what you are talking about, Ruka-senpai!"

Ruka's beautiful aura faded and turned into a menacing one which made me gulped. He slowly closed in and placed his face very close to mine.

"I found you, Yukihara. You are the one who beat up those boys, together with my best friend Natsume. What an interesting girl," he grunted.

"Natsume? Who's he?" I asked.

I was not sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me but I definitely saw Ruka's beautiful aura returned back and he was smiling sweetly at me. Upon seeing this, I had this sudden feeling that I had stepped onto a landmine and my high school life was going to be a terrible one.

"It's okay if you don't know him. You will know him one day," he chirped and beamed.

I gulped again and Hotaru gave me a pitiful look. I also had another regretful feeling for being infatuated with this two-faced guy in front of us. Of course, my admiration for him had ceased to nothing. I knew I was going to live here with fear from then on.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading 'Fight for Love!'. It is my first time writing a Rated T fanfic as my the other two fanfics are Rated K+. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. A simple review is more than welcomed! I wish to get at least 5 reviews before continuing to the next chapter. Thank you! :)**

**************Any suggestions on how you want the story to go about are more than welcomed. **I need some ideas for this story though. 

**I hope you can also read my first GA fanfic 'I Like You, Mikan-sensei' and 'Just Three Wishes'! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Gakuen Alice or its characters, except for this story plot.**


	2. 2nd Fight: Taekwondo Club

**Fight for Love!**

* * *

2nd Fight: Taekwondo Club

The next day, I stood at the bulletin board again but this time, I was alone by myself as Hotaru ditched me with her new friends. I kept staring at the Taekwondo Club bulletin for no particular reason until a male voice interrupted me. I turned and looked at a grey haired boy, Yoichi Higiri. He was my childhood friend too but he seldom communicated with me after joining high school. Though we were from the same high school, we were from different classes. How sad...

"Mikan, are you interested in that violent club?" Yoichi asked while raising one eyebrow. "I don't think it might be good for you though. Do you want to join my club instead? It is Fortune Telling Club."

I shook my head and replied, "I am sorry, Yoichi. I am not really into fortune telling. Neither am I into fighting..."

"Then, why did you fight two years ago?" another voice joined in our conversation.

It was Ruka. I was stunned and hid behind Yoichi. Yoichi glared at Ruka but Ruka smiled sweetly at us again.

"I was not fighting! I was protecting myself, idiot!" I shouted.

"I like your protection skills then since you can even injure Natsume with it," he said while laughing. "Why don't you join the Taekwondo Club? Your 'protection' skills might come in handy, you know. We will welcome you anytime, Yu-ki-ha-ra."

Yoichi frowned and barked at him, "Stop making fun of Mikan!"

"I was not making fun of her, kouhai. I was trying to recruit her," Ruka spoke gently.

I clenched my fist tightly and retorted, "Fine then! I will join that club!"

"Mikan! Don't!" Yoichi shouted while holding onto my shoulder.

I did not flinch at all and I remained firm. I had enough of Ruka's rattling about me beating up Natsume whom I had no idea who he was but I wanted to show him and Ruka that a girl should not be taunted like this.

Ruka clapped his hands and cheered loudly, "Yay! I hope to see you after school in the gymnasium. See you!"

With that, he waved his hands at us and strolled away to join that raven haired boy who had just came out from the restroom.

Yoichi let go off me and sighed deeply, "Why are you always making weird decisions? That blondie is obviously making fun of you. If we were to be separated again..."

He paused and I looked curiously at him. His face became pink and he immediately looked away.

I queried, "Yoichi, what happened?"

He stammered softly, "I don't want... you to be... be... hurt again... by those fan boys."

He was right. During my middle school days, there were many boys chasing after me and Yoichi was the one who always protected me from them. However, one day, I was nearly raped by some fan boys but Yoichi was not there so I defended myself by kicking them. I could vaguely remember that there was one boy who happened to be there too and he tried to save me from those boys. After saving me, he commented about me being a flat board which aggravated me and in the end, I punched that boy too. Suddenly, everyone gathered around the scene and gaped in awe as they thought I had beaten up those boys by myself and soon, rumours about me beating up many boys within a minute spread like wild fire. When Yoichi heard it, he became depressed for not being there for me and I had to comfort him until he got better. That time was the time which I would never forget as I had troubled many people because of it, including my reputation.

I reassured Yoichi, "I'm fine, Yoichi! Anyway, I just can't keep relying on you and Hotaru for help. I must know how to fight and defend myself against those fan boys."

"I see," Yoichi brightened up and put on a small smile. "Then, I will support you! If you need any help, you can always call me. I will be there for you, no matter how distant we are."

I was so touched by his words that my tears nearly came out. I just loved Yoichi, as a friend. Of course, Hotaru too!

Finally, school ended hours later. Hotaru and I headed to the gymnasium together and we opened the door without hesitation. I thought there might be no one there but I was wrong. The gymnasium was filled with boys clothed in white and ribbons tied around their waists. If I was not wrong, they were doing stretching exercises.

Just then, I caught sight of Ruka talking to another boy who had a small star tattooed beneath his left eye. Ruka turned to look at the door and waved at us. The star-tattooed boy saw me and immediately ran towards me with his arms spread opened.

"Welcome to the Taekwondo Club! You are our first female participant! I am so glad!" that boy cried and hugged me tightly. "By the way, I am the club captain, Tsubasa Andou, and Ruka had told me about your participation. Want to take a look inside?"

"Stop hugging her. You are disgusting," Hotaru grunted. "Anyway, I can't just let Mikan participate in an all-boys-except-for-one-girl club, so I am joining this club too."

Tsubasa laughed and let me go, "Sure! The more, the merrier!"

After that, he led us to the side of the gymnasium and ordered Ruka and that raven haired boy to guide us with the rules and regulations, together with some stretching exercises.

That raven haired boy walked towards me and gave me a deadly glare which made me shudder.

"It's you, flat-chested boxer," that raven haired boy muttered.

Ruka burst into laughter and I shot back, "I am not flat-chested! Neither am I a boxer! Get that right! And lastly, don't make it sounds like you know me! It is my first time knowing you!"

"Are you sure?" he asked while giving me a smirk and he reached out to caress my cheek.

I immediately pushed him away and gritted my teeth.

Ruka stopped laughing and spoke, "Natsume, stop teasing her! She has no idea who she had beaten up two years ago."

Natsume looked at me and said, "Oh, really? She should be thanking me for trying to save her priceless body from those boys who tried to rape her. Who knew that she would actually punch her saviour at that time? How interesting."

Suddenly, something was dawned on me as I realised that Natsume was that boy who had tried to save me but in the end, I punched him because he had called me a flat board. Just then, everything made sense to me.

Hotaru yawned and then snorted loudly, "Geez! Stop this tense atmosphere and start the training before I quit."

Her voice echoed throughout the gymnasium and Tsubasa heard it.

He immediately ran towards us and cried, "Please don't quit! We need females in our club and you two are the only first year students who join this club. Please don't quit! I beg you!"

Then, he turned to face Natsume and Ruka, and said in a very serious tone, "Stop fooling around with the girls. You two are my best kouhais and are Black Belts, so don't disappoint me."

They nodded obediently. I just could not help wondering what was wrong with the boys in this club. Want to know why?

I had just found out that there were too many two-faced handsome guys in this club.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 2. Please _review_. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. A simple review is more than welcomed! I wish to get some reviews before continuing to the next chapter. Thank you! :)**

**************Any suggestions on how you want the story to go about are more than welcomed. **I need some ideas for this story though. Thank you very much! :D  



	3. 3rd Fight: Harassment

**Fight for Love!**

* * *

3rd Fight: Harassment

"Mikan-chan! See what I have got for you and Imai-san!" Tsubasa shouted as he skipped towards me and Hotaru. "Here are your uniforms and your white belts. Please change into them as quickly as possible. We are going to do meditation today."

We nodded and went to the changing room to change into our Taekwondo robes. After changing, we went back to the gymnasium and waited for further instructions.

Tsubasa instructed the club members, "Mikan and Imai are ready. Please get into your positions and start your meditation. You will meditate for half an hour."

Everyone stumbled back into their sitting positions and crossed their legs. They closed their eyes and the gymnasium became very quiet. Hotaru and I did the same too but I had no idea what meditation was. When I closed my eyes, the first thing that came into my mind was my childhood memories with Yoichi. It was fun and nostalgic, and I did not realise that I was grinning happily.

Suddenly, I felt something brushed against my back and a harsh voice whispered into my ear, "Meditation is all about clearing your thoughts from your head and relax, not thinking of something foolish which could make you grin like a complete fool."

My eyes flew opened and caught myself staring straight into Natsume's crimson eyes. I yelped and pushed him away. His face was too close to mine and his hand was placed on my back too!

"What is going on?" Tsubasa asked as he rushed to my side. "Natsume, are you teasing Mikan-chan again? If so, this would be your fifth time teasing her. Don't blame anyone if she beats you up. Right, Mikan-chan?"

I laughed sheepishly, "Eh? I am not that violent..."

"Yeah, right. Says the one who punched the innocent me two years ago," Natsume snorted while glaring at me.

Ruka walked over to us and placed his arm over my shoulder. He put on his famous golden and flowery aura and smiled sweetly at us.

"Geez, Natsume. You really should stop teasing Yukihara. She is too cute to bully on" Ruka said and gave me a smirk.

I hated these two guys- Natsume and Ruka. They just couldn't stop teasing me ever since they knew me.

Tsubasa sighed and instructed again, "Alright, people. Let's start off by going through our basics- the punching, kicking and defending techniques. As for our two first year recruits, I want Natsume and Ruka to guide them at the side of the gymnasium now!"

The four of us went to the side of the gymnasium as instructed.

Hotaru queried, "What moves are we learning today?"

Ruka immediately replied, "We will be teaching you the eight basic punching moves. All you two got to do is to follow all my every moves and shout 'Osu' loud and clear. Natsume will be the one who will assist any of you two if you need help. Get it?"

We nodded and Ruka started doing his basic punching moves. We basically followed him and shouted that 'Osu' word for each and every move we made. After that, Ruka stopped and called us to continue practicing the basic punching moves. Then, he went away to get some fresh drink to hydrate himself. While I was practicing, Natsume came over to me and slapped my back very hard.

"Stand up straight, Flat-chested boxer. Your knees must be slightly bent forward and chin up," he growled. "You should pay more attention to what Ruka was teaching you just now. Even your friend can get her position right. Why can't you?"

I frowned and retorted, "I was paying attention! Why are you always picking on me? You're such a dreadful person!"

Hotaru joined in, "She's right, Hyuuga-senpai. However, I had to agree that Mikan's position was wrong."

"Hotaru!" I winced.

I continued my practice but there was something bothering me. It was Natsume's hands. His hands were still on my back! Not only that, his hand slowly slid to the right side of my hips while the other hand was placed on my left thigh. I could tell that I was blushing very madly. This was just as good as being molested but I guessed he was just helping me to position correctly and so, I assumed he was not thinking of something very perverted. I hoped so too. However, I was totally wrong.

He whispered again, "I can see that you are enjoying it, flat-chested boxer. Do you want me to go lower?"

Angrily, I pushed Natsume off away from me and I stumbled backwards. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. My blood was boiling under my fair skin and what I could think of was murdering this perverted brat. Lastly, I made sure that I was not blushing at all. Wait, why was I blushing in the first place?

"Pervert!" I cried while pointing accusingly at him. "You are a dreadful, disgusting, despicable..."

Natsume laughed and interrupted, "Then, you are an awfully, interestingly weird little girl too. When I do all sorts of that stuff, girls will usually fawn over me and ask for more but you didn't. How interesting."

I snorted, "Well, that is because I am not them."

"Natsume! Mikan! Stop your bickers! Gosh!" Tsubasa shouted.

Without saying a word, Natsume walked away from us and, Hotaru and I were left alone. Hotaru roughly brushed me off from her and we continued practicing the basics. If Natsume harassed me the next time, I swore I would beat him into a big fat pulp! Just watch out, Natsume!

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 3. Please _review_. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. A simple review is more than welcomed! I wish to get some reviews before continuing to the next chapter. Thank you! :)**

**************Any suggestions on how you want the story to go about are more than welcomed. **I need some ideas for this story though. Thank you very much! :D

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 1 and 2. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the responses:  
**

******- spica14: _Thanks for reviewing! :)_  
- GakuenAliceLover: _Thank you! :D_  
- CaraRein: _Thanks! :D_  
- Guest: _I will update as often as I could. :)_  
- meLOVES'NATSUME: _I will try posting every Wednesday, if possible. :)_  
- princessmikan852: _Haha! Thanks! :D_  
- Aire of Gondor: _Yeah. I have to agree with you about my grammar and the story flow. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! :D_  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. I am so touched! :'D**


	4. 4th Fight: Haughtiness

**Fight for Love!**

* * *

4th Fight: Haughtiness

"Mikan, how is your club practices? Is that blondie making your life difficult?" Yoichi asked while munching on his cookie.

Hotaru giggled and said, "You mean, Ruka-senpai? Ha! He and his pal always tease her and the three of them will always get into fights."

"Hotaru! It is their fault for always picking on me!" I retorted. "Yoichi, I am doing quite fine there. Tsubasa-senpai takes good care of me during club practices."

Yoichi dropped his cookie and spoke softly, or rather angrily, "Who is that? Another fan boy?"

I panicked and quickly reassured him, "No, no, he's not! He is the best senpai out there. Well, he is at least better than Ruka-senpai and Natsume-senpai."

Yoichi took another cookie and smiled at me, "I see. That's great to hear that you are doing quite fine."

I pretended to smile but deep inside me, I was very stressed out. Taekwondo Club was a very weird club after all. Not only did the people there have split personalities, they were always at the centre of attraction. Every morning or even lunch break, clusters of girls would gather around their favourite Taekwondo Club's senpais like Tsubasa, Ruka and Natsume. I did not mind that Tsubasa was the centre of attraction but why did Ruka and Natsume have to be the ones too? They were the worst! Whatever happened two years ago, why were they still habouring hatred towards me? It was just a small punch, for goodness sake! Furthermore, it was not on purpose either.

"Good afternoon, Yukihara. Can we sit next to you?" an irritating voice came from behind and I knew it was Ruka.

Without turning my head around, I replied sternly, "No!"

"Eh? Why not? The more, the merrier, right?" he continued.

I hurriedly swallowed down my remaining food and stood up, trying not to face them and walked away. Hotaru and Yoichi followed behind me but thanks to my super sharp ears, I heard extra footsteps followed behind me too. I stopped and turned around.

"What's up with you two, Ruka-senpai and Natsume-senpai?" I shouted. "After one month of harassing me, don't you think you should stop it?"

Yes, one month had passed pretty fast as well and that means I had been in that club for a month.

"What harassing?" Natsume snorted. "Flat-chested people are not worth to be harassed."

Taking a deep breath, I tried to remain calm. Natsume was obviously trying to irritate me and in order to stop it, I had to show no sign of anger. Instead, I crossed my arms and strolled away. Well, if flat-chested people were not worth to be harassed, that means, haughty people were not worth my time either.

After walking at least a kilometre away from them, Hotaru, Yoichi and I went separate ways as I headed for the restroom. There were four girls in there too but upon seeing me entered the restroom, they showed a kind of disapproval looks on their heavily make up faces. Instinctively, I immediately apologised and prepared to run out of the restroom but those girls stopped me.

"Wait, kouhai!" one of them shouted. "We need to talk to you."

I slowly turned around. My heart was pumping rapidly against my chest. I had heard stories about a group of girls bullying poor girls in bathrooms before and some of the bullies even had weapons on them too! I needed to escape fast!

"Don't you dare run away from us," another girl snarled and took out a pair scissors.

I screamed but a pair of hands covered my mouth.

"Are you Mikan Yukihara?" a very pretty girl stepped forward.

I nodded hesitantly and she continued, "I see. I heard that you have joined the Taekwondo Club just to be with our school's princes."

What did she just say? Why should I want to be with those jerks?

"I'm Luna Koizumi, second year student, and I am not going to allow you to seduce Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama," she said angrily. "So that means we will join Taekwondo Club together. By the way, I used to learn Taekwondo when I was young and therefore, I am a Red Belt. Cool, right?"

I opened my eyes wide enough to show my nervousness. Red Belt is the third highest rank and I was only a White Belt which is the lowest rank.

Luna laughed and ordered the girl who covered my mouth to let me go. She did what Luna told her to do and she stepped back next to Luna. Luna flicked her fingers and walked out of the restroom while the other three girls followed behind her like disciples.

I heaved a sigh of relief. I thought I was going to get some beatings from those fan girls of Natsume and Ruka. My life was spared from that pair of scissors. How scary...

I walked out from the restroom and decided to head back to my classroom but guessed what? I saw the devil standing outside the restroom. That devil who stole my freedom as a high school student was that idiot Natsume.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. "This is a girl's restroom. The boy's restroom is located at the other side..."

Natsume pressed his index finger against my lips and hissed back, "Be quiet. I am not that stupid, flat-chested boxer."

Before I could say anything, he pushed me back into the restroom and locked the door behind him.

"Hey! What are doing? Boys cannot enter a girl's restroom! Pervert!" I shouted.

Natsume glared at me and hissed again, "Shush!"

I gulped. What was he trying to do with me? Was he trying to get his revenge on me for punching him? That was not realistic at all!

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Tell me," he whispered. "Who is that grey haired guy who is always with you? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Huh? What is your problem with Yoichi? He is only my childhood friend and that is all."

"I see. That means you are available," as he said that, he touched somewhere where he should not be touching. "Hmm... I can see that you are no longer a flat board like the last time..."

Yes, that somewhere was my own landmine and he had touched it. He touched it and he must die! Without further ado, I clenched my fists really tightly and sent two punches straight into his face but he dodged them both and pinned my hands against the wall.

He brought his face closer to mine and whispered into my ear, "When I find something interesting, it will always be mine, but not others. Get it? So don't ignore me like what you did just now and walk away with some other guy whom I don't know of."

After he said that, my face heated up uncontrollably. I roughly slid my hands free from his and stumbled to the side. What did he mean by I was his? Natsume studied my flustered face and sniggered softly.

"Bye! See you in the next club practice!" he said while sticking out his tongue and then walked out of the restroom.

After he left, my hand flew and slammed against the concrete walls so hard that some cracks visibly appeared. I was extremely frustrated. How dared he touched my body and made fun of me by saying such disgustingly romantic words! I was not going to fall for that, perverted Natsume!

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 4. Please _review_. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. A simple review is more than welcomed! I wish to get some reviews before continuing to the next chapter. Thank you! :)**

**************Any suggestions on how you want the story to go about are more than welcomed. **I need some ideas for this story though. Thank you very much! :D

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 3. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the responses:  
**

******- claire-chan143: _Thanks for reviewing! :)_  
- GakuenAliceLover: _Thank you! :D_  
- Bookwormlover990: _Yup! Here it is! :)_  
- bullsh.t: _Me either! :P_  
- .Reading01: _Okay. Thanks for your critiques. I will try to improve this story as much as I can. :)_  
- asdfghjklnatsu97: _Of course, Ruka and Mikan will have their moments together in the later chapters! About Tsubasa-senpai, I think you're right about him. ;P_  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. I am so touched! :'D**


	5. 5th Fight: Duel

**Fight for Love!**

* * *

5th Fight: Duel

Tsubasa gulped as he held up four application forms up high right in front of his face. Many boys stood next to him and tried to take a small peek but as soon as they saw what was written on the papers, they had an appalled look on their faces.

Out of the blue, the gymnasium door swung opened and four slender figures appeared with arms akimbo on their hips. Instantly, I knew one of the four figures. It was Luna Koizumi, the one who had the Red Belt rank!

"Tsubasa-senpai!" Luna called out and walked over to him while the other three girls followed behind her. "Hurry up and introduce us to the club members."

Tsubasa and the boys gulped again and slowly nodded their trembling heads. Was Luna really that scary until all the senpais were afraid of her?

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Tsubasa said.

Luna smiled and said gleefully, "Hello, I'm Luna Koizumi. I am a Red Belt and please take good care of me. Oops! By the way, where is Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama?"

Tsubasa sighed, "On to the next one, please..."

Another girl with pink coloured hair chirped happily, "Call me Anna-chan. I used to take part in Judo when I was in elementary school but I think Judo and Taekwondo are two different things so I decided to join this club, together with Luna-sama!"

The other blue haired girl bowed politely and said in a soft voice, "Call me Nonoko-chan. I am very inexperience in all sorts of fighting. So please take care of me as well!"

"Hi! I'm Sumire Shouda," a dark green haired girl said enthusiastically. "I bet everyone here knows me so no introduction needed. Anyway, just for your information in case any one of you doesn't know, the four of us are second year students."

Luna added, "And we are the guards of Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama."

Upon hearing that, my jaws dropped. Those girls who suspected me for seducing Natsume and Ruka were the guards of them? They got to be kidding me!

Hotaru mused, "I want to have free serviced guards around me too. Not fair, Hyuuga-senpai."

Natsume glared at Hotaru and whispered, "I don't remember employing them to be my guards."

"Really? That is why I called them 'free serviced guards', dimwit," Hotaru hissed back.

I giggled and Ruka sighed. Natsume rolled his eyes and then stared at the newcomers. Luna looked around frantically and looked at our direction. Her face brightened up like a lost child who had finally found her parents. She clutched onto Anna and shook her violently.

"Oh my gosh! I have found Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama!" Luna squealed loudly. "Wait! I see Mikan Yukihara too."

I jumped and was left speechless. Luna stormed towards me and pointed her index finger at me.

"You seducer, I will stop you from seducing the princes," Luna snarled. "Tsubasa-senpai, I want a duel with this brat."

"What?" I shouted.

Tsubasa shouted too, "That is crazy. I decline your request. Mikan-chan is only a beginner!"

"If Mikan doesn't duel with me, she will have to leave this club," Luna said with a huge smirk on her face.

Shocked, Tusbasa cried, "That is not realistic! Koizumi, you..."

"If Luna-sama wins, Mikan Yukihara will remain as a White Belt for the rest of her high school life or she will leave this club. She will make her choice," Sumire added with a snigger.

Anna giggled and then she put on a serious look on her face. She glared intensively at me and bit her lips.

She snarled, "If Mikan Yukihara wins, she will be promoted to Camouflage Belt. How's that? It's a great jump in rank."

Hotaru blocked me with arms outstretched in front of me and snorted, "I reject this kind of senseless thing!"

Hotaru was right and I agreed with her. A White Belt had no chance of winning against a Red Belt. It was cheating and unfair. Furthermore, the conditions they had made were making the whole duel senseless too. Why were they forcing me to leave this club? It was not like I had the intention to join this club in the first place. I joined it because I wanted to show Ruka that I was strong enough and was not easily picked by people like him and Natsume.

I supported Hotaru, "That's right, Hotaru! It is so unfair! I will definitely lose to her."

"This is not what I mean, stupid Mikan," Hotaru sighed. "It is so unfair to see you getting to promote far higher than me if you win this duel. So, I am taking part in this too!"

My jaws dropped again. What wrong with those people?

Luna laughed and said, "Fine then. It will be two versus one in this duel."

"No way!" Tsubasa and I cried out in sync.

Natsume and Ruka looked at each other and put on a mischievous smirk. They must be up to no good again.

Ruka spoke, "I like this idea. Right, Natsume?"

"Ha! Bring it on!" Natsume laughed. "I wonder who will win, though it is pretty obvious that a Red Belt will surely triumph over a wimpy little White Belt. Idiot Koizumi, don't forget that you are fighting with an international boxer champion."

Ruka laughed heartily and soon, the whole club members began laughing. I frowned and Luna just opened her eyes widely, as if she really believed that I was a boxer. Although they were my senpais, their brains might have been knocked on the wall many times and became brainless.

Tsubasa sighed loudly and said, "Okay, okay. Majority wins but let me remind you that there is no such rule about jumping in ranks!"

Hotaru glared at him and snarled, "As for now, there is such a thing. If you don't let me receive that Camouflage Belt, I will deep-fry you with Luna-senpai."

Tsubasa gulped, "Eh? I will see what the situation will be like first! Geez! Women are scary!"

Without further ado, the duel started. Everyone sat at the side of the gymnasium and the three of us stood in the middle of the gymnasium. We bowed to one another and before Hotaru and I could make a single move, Luna strike first. She sent her feet high up in the air and kicked my lower jaw. I was taken aback by her fast and swift movement and before I could even fall onto the ground, she did a side kick and kicked my cheeks. I landed on the floor with a loud thud and to avoid being kicked out from the duel, I immediately stood up.

It was Hotaru's turn. Hotaru's right knee hit onto Luna's stomach and Luna stumbled backwards. She muttered some curses under her breath and after regaining her posture, she charged towards Hotaru with her fist clenched in the air. I made use of this chance and charged straight at her with my fist in the air too. I wanted to punch her temple so when I was about to reach her, I strike my fist sideways but I missed. She leaped and sent two kicks simultaneously on my stomach and my head. Her kick on my stomach were so strong that I threw up the food which I had eaten during lunch and the impact on my head made my vision go blank.

I knew I had lost in this duel. Though my vision was blank, all I heard was Hotaru's and Tsubasa's voice crying out for my name. I thought I heard Ruka's too but I guessed my ears had received the impact too. Ruka would not care about me and he would never will.

Slowly, I drifted into a dark space of unconsciousness.

* * *

******First, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 4. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the responses:  
**

******- jusT-anoTheR-sTupiD-peRsoN: _Thanks for the suggestion! Maybe I will put that in, if I can :)_  
- CaraRein: _Thank you! :D_  
- zaf: _Hmm... I am not sure yet but maybe I will. :)_  
- Lover11Anime: _Haha! You're right! :P_  
- ninjagrl55: _Of course, she should win! :D_  
- GakuenAliceLover: _Okay, I will try. I wonder that why too... ;)  
_- meLOVES'NATSUME:_ Yeah, he likes her and can be quite dominating too. :)_  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. I am so touched! :'D**

**************Anyway, please _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is! :D  
**


	6. 6th Fight: My Choice

**Fight for Love!**

* * *

6th Fight: My Choice

"Mikan, are you sure about this?" my mother asked worriedly as she sat on my bed next to my father.

My father bellowed, "Mikan, why didn't you tell us that you are taking part in this violent club? I thought you are in the Fortune Telling Club with Yoichi-san."

My mother quickly nudged him and shot him a glare. He pouted and crossed his arms angrily. I bit my lips and looked down. I could let my parents see my pathetic face.

"Mum, I am sure about it," I spoke softly.

"That is so great to hear that, Mikan," my father growled.

My mother stepped onto his foot and he yelped in pain.

She gave me a smile and said, "Then, have you prepared the letter?"

I nodded. My mother patted my back and stood up, followed by my father. After exchanging our goodnight wishes, they left my room.

"Oh yes, Mikan. Next time, please tell us whatever activities or clubs you are joining," my father said while sticking his head out at the door side. "You have worried the hell out of me, get it?"

I nodded again and fell back onto bed. I just had until the next morning for the real challenge to begin. It was a challenge between me and the Taekwondo Club. I had to do it, no matter how much Hotaru would hate me for it but it was my choice.

The next morning, I got up from bed and quickly prepared myself for school. I grabbed my sandwich and left home. I found Yoichi was waiting right outside my house and upon seeing me, he waved to me.

"Mikan, how are you feeling today? You have been absent for three days and I got worried," Yoichi asked worriedly.

I smiled and replied, "I'm fine. Just a few bruises here and there. Wow! That impact which Luna gave me was great! It had made me unconscious for days. I want to learn that!"

"You got to be kidding me. Anyway, Hotaru told me that she will kill you when you return back."

"Eh! Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe because she did not get that Camouflage Belt."

"That is her problem! Why must I be the punching sandbag?"

"Geez, Mikan! You have really worried me ever since you joined that freaking club! First, it was a sadistic blondie. Second, it was a sexual harasser. And finally, a crazy Red Belt fan girl who bit you into a pulp!"

"Hey Yoichi, my injuries are not that bad!" I laughed.

"I told you, didn't I?" Yoichi lowered his voice and he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Violent clubs are not suitable for you."

"Yoichi," I said. "I have written the letter."

Yoichi stared at me with his mouth gaped open. He quickly let go of me and sighed.

"Whatever! Hurry up and go to school!" he shouted and ran ahead of me.

I sighed too. I was sure when I stepped into the school. Everyone would kill me, including Hotaru. What a day ahead for me...

I slide opened my classroom door and I saw many eyes gazed at me. I walked over to my seat and slumped against my chair. I guessed I came to school a little too early so I took out the letter and ran out of the classroom.

I hoped I would not see any of the club members along the way. However, luck was not on my side. I bumped onto Ruka who was happened to be on the staircase. I gasped and turned to my opposite direction.

"Yukihara! Wait!" Ruka called out to me.

I turned my head around and noticed that Ruka was chasing after me! I knew he would make fun of me! I knew it. He and Natsume were always up to no good.

"Wait up! You have dropped something! It is a letter..."

Letter? I stopped running and touched my pocket. There was nothing in it. My letter was gone and was in Ruka's hands! No way!

As soon as I turned around, Ruka was standing in front of me, panting heavily and was glaring at me.

"I said, wait up!" he repeated while handing the letter over to me.

I thanked him and was prepared to run away from him but I was pulled back by his strong hand.

"Yukihara, how is your injuries? Koizumi-san really took that duel very seriously," Ruka asked.

I frowned and retorted, "Are you saying that Hotaru and I were not serious during the duel?"

Ruka jerked and exclaimed, "That is not what I mean, Yukihara! I am asking about your injuries."

"Are you blind or what? Can't you see that I have bandages on my head and my arm?" I blurted.

For my first time, I saw Ruka's eyebrows knitted together as if he was showing me some sympathy. Maybe Ruka had his own soft spot too.

"I'm sorry for being rude but I have to go now," I said apologetically.

"Yukihara?"

"Yes?"

"Is that letter..."

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry, Ruka-senpai," I said softly and bowed to him. "I have made my choice."

With that, I ran away. I could feel a warm hand trying to hold onto mine but my hand just slipped away from it and ran straight to the staffroom.

"Mikan Yukihara, is it?" Jinno-sensei queried as he read the letter.

I replied nervously, "Yes, I am."

"Are you sure about it? I mean, quitting the club..."

"Yes, I am sure about it. My parents encouraged me to do it so I..."

"I get it. As a good child, your parents' advices come first. Alright, you may leave," Jinno-sensei said.

I bowed again and thanked him before heading back to my classroom. When I returned back to my classroom, I saw Hotaru sitting on my desk. When she saw me, she crossed her arms and glared at me. I gulped. Was she seriously going to kill me? It was just a rank, for goodness sake!

"Y... Y... Yo, Hotaru!" I let out a soft laughter. "Good to see you again. Ahaha..."

Hotaru growled, "You are so dead, Mikan Yukihara! How dare you quit that freaking club! Yoichi told me all about it!"

"Eh? So what if I quit?" I snorted.

"Oh yeah! So what if you quit? It bothers me so much! You leave your best friend in that horrid club and your best friend is going to be a white belt forever!"

"Hotaru, you have finally considered me as your best friend! Yay! So happy!" I cheered loudly.

Hotaru bellowed, "Shut up, dimwit. I am very furious right now."

"I'm so sorry, Hotaru!" I whined. "It's not like I can help it, you know."

Hotaru stood up and raised up her hand up high. I thought she was going to slap me so I closed my eyes and flinched. However, I was wrong.

She wrapped her hands around me and whispered, "Idiot, look at you. You really look like a pulp. I am not angry about my rank or anything because I withdrew the duel at the very last minute. I am just angry that you didn't tell me about your choice. I could quit together with you, you know."

I scratched my head and queried, "You can always quit the club without having to do it together, right?"

Hotaru frowned and smacked my head.

"Idiot, stop ruining romantic moments!" she hissed and returned to her seat, sulking.

Did I say anything wrong? What romantic moments were she talking about? Seriously, I didn't get what Hotaru was trying to tell me. She must be influenced by those Taekwondo Club members. I returned to my seat too and stared into space.

Since I had quitted Taekwondo Club, I wondered which club I would be joining then. Any suggestions?

* * *

******First, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 5. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the responses:  
**

******- zaf: _Yeah, me too! :D_  
- rosbaten: _Thank you! :)_  
- adrienna22: Oh, r_eally? Great to hear that! :D_  
- ninjagrl55: _That's right! Mikan and Hotaru should kick Luna's and her gang's butts! Haha! By the way, thanks for reviewing! :D_  
- GakuenAliceLover: _Thank you! :D_  
- notyouraverageshorty: _Thanks! :)  
_- asdfghjklnatsu97:_ Yup, they like her but they just like to tease her. Though they are pretty 'evil' at times, they actually have a soft spot, just like Ruka in this chapter whereby he became slightly upset when he realised that Mikan was going to quit the club. ;)  
- _CaraRein:_ Thank you! :)  
- _lisaOpine:_ Haha! Thanks! I totally agree with you. :D_  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. I am so touched! :'D**

* * *

**************About this chapter, don't be disappointed that Mikan is leaving the Taekwondo Club. I cannot spoil the future chapters but here is a hint: she will somehow get involves in Taekwondo again and fight for love!  
**

**************Anyway, please _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is! :D**


	7. 7th Fight: Special Club

**Fight for Love!**

* * *

7th Fight: Special Club

I sank my teeth into my sandwich and munched happily. I felt so free and relieved because since I had quitted that Taekwondo Club, Natsume, Ruka, Luna and her gang would not bother me after all. Here goes a saying 'out of sight, out of mind'; we would quickly forget one another when we did not see one another regularly. Good point! I desperately wanted back my high school freedom and here it was! No one would harass me, make fun of me and even beat me into a pulp.

Yoichi and Hotaru sat next to me and began tackling me with many questions.

"What club are you joining?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know yet. Wait, are you going to quit that horrid club?" I queried.

Hotaru shook her head and replied, "I don't think so. I want to remain as a White Belt forever because I want to slack off for the next two years. I'm clever, don't you think so?"

I blurted, "No..."

After I had said that, Hotaru hit my head hard and my face turned to face Yoichi. Yoichi was chuckling and he stopped when he looked at me.

He suggested, "Do you want to join Fortune Telling Club? Both of us could be together if you do."

"Quit calling her to join that eerie club," Hotaru snorted. "Anyway, no matter how close both of you are, there is no way for her to notice your feelings. She is too dumb."

I interrupted her angrily, "I am not dumb! By the way, what do you mean by not noticing his feelings? I have noticed it a long time ago."

Hotaru raised her eyebrows in awe while Yoichi's face became red. Did I say something wrong again? For the second time of the day, I had this feeling that I had said something ridiculous to them. Seriously, was I thinking a little too much?

"So, what do you know about Yoichi's feelings?" Hotaru snickered.

"I know his feelings for..." I paused and took a deep breath before finishing my sentence, "... Fortune Telling Club!"

I beamed with triumph and finished my last bite of the sandwich. At the corner of my eyes, I saw the two of them looking at me in disbelief. I narrowed my eyes and pouted.

"What? Stop looking at me like that!" I whined. "Oh, I know! Yoichi, I promise that I won't join your club. I am so sorry that I did not notice your passion for that club. I won't steal your freedom!"

Yoichi stammered, "Mi... Mikan, that is not it!"

Hotaru blurted, "See? I told you that she is so dumb to realise your feelings."

"What kind of feelings is that? Yoichi, tell me!" I demanded impatiently.

Yoichi sighed and walked away from us, dragging his feet lazily and tiredly on the ground. Hotaru stuck out her tongue at me playfully and walked away too but towards the opposite direction from Yoichi. Oh, great! I was all alone by myself! Good timing! Anyway, I was getting ready to search for a club.

"Hey flat-chested boxer, how are you doing?"

"I know it's you, Natsume-senpai!" I growled and turned to look at him.

Natsume interjected, "What is your problem again? You don't have to shout at me. I just want to know how your injuries are."

I asked suspiciously, "You are not going to do anything perverted this time?"

"What? Is that how you view me?" Natsume snorted. "By the way, I can be very serious and caring so here I am, trying to comfort you because of your injuries."

I shrugged, "You don't have to. Just leave me alone, Senpai."

There was silence between us for a moment and Natsume continued, "I'm sorry."

"What?"

Why was he apologising to me? Did he do something wrong? Maybe he actually did if he was referring about the harassment in the restroom.

"I should have stopped that Red Belt from starting a duel," he spoke rather softly and he let out a sigh.

I smirked and snickered, "Yes, you should have stopped that duel. You, sadist! I can't believe that I could get sympathy from a devil like you. How ironic!"

Natsume rolled his eyes and retorted, "Well, at least I do have a heart to care for someone whom I like a lot."

"Yeah, I know. It's Ruka-senpai," I teased. "I don't know that you are a gay. If you are really a gay, I think I will forgive you for harassing me because gays don't have that kind of intention to girls, right?"

Natsume raised one eyebrow at me and remained silent. For the third time of the day, I had this feeling again! It seemed as though I had said something wrong again. What was wrong with me? Did I misunderstand something?

Natsume sighed again, "You are just wasting my time, flat-chested boxer. You are the most stupid girl I have ever seen in my life. Forget it. See you in the next training session."

"Next... training session?" I repeated confusingly.

Natsume ignored me and walked away. I guessed Ruka hadn't told him about me quitting the Taekwondo Club. Wait, I thought they were best friend so obviously, Ruka would tell him about me. But why he didn't? Ignoring that thought, I shrugged and walked away too.

I walked towards the bulletin board and scanned again. Should I really join the Art Club? Like what Hotaru had commented about my drawing skills, it was very horrible. My drawing of a stickman could look like a scribble of an ancient symbol. In fact, I could not even tell what I was drawing.

Just then, I heard an anxious voice coming from behind me, "We just need one more person to join the Special Club. Who should we get? Narumi-sensei will not allow us to start a club without having five members in it!"

Another voice said disappointedly, "What should we do then? Murder Narumi-sensei or grab a substitute?"

I coughed at the word 'murder'. I slowly turned my head to steal a glance at the people who were talking anxiously. There were four girls heading towards my direction and they looked disheartened. Ignoring them, I looked back to the bulletin board and murmured to myself about the advantages of joining the Art Club. I was not going to question myself with the disadvantages.

Well, that was just trying to be optimistic.

"Hey Misaki, do you think that girl there is the one who was beaten up by Luna Koizumi-san?"

"I think so but why is she looking at the bulletin board? Don't tell me she is quitting the Taekwondo Club for real!"

"Wait, Shizune! Why don't we recruit her? That will save us."

"Nice idea, Nobara! I want this girl! What do you think, Yuri?"

I shivered. Somehow I had another feeling that these four girls were eyeing on me with goofy looks on their faces. Please spare me, I mentally thought to myself. I had enough of girls picking on me. I wanted my high school freedom! Of course, my prediction was correct when they called out to me.

"Hey brunette girl, what are you doing?" a girl with a slightly lighter brown hair popped in front of me, making me gasped in horror.

"Stop scaring her, Misaki," a slightly taller girl said harshly.

"Are you... Miki Yumiyama?" a girl with a short dark hair asked me.

I quickly corrected her, "It is Mikan Yukihara!"

"Ah, Mikan! I'm Shizune Yamanouchi. Good to see you. We are wondering if you are interested in joining our club. We just need one more member to establish it. Wait, are you still in that Taekwondo Club?" the girl with long hair said as she stuck out her hand right in front of me.

I looked at her hand in a suspicious manner and slowly shook her hand.

I muttered, "I have just quitted that club so currently, I am looking for a new one..."

"That's great, Mikan! Why don't you join Special Club? Oh, by the way, I'm Misaki Harada," the girl who scared me earlier on said excitedly.

"What kind of club is that?" I questioned.

"See this," Shizune said as she handed the club application form to me.

I scanned through the paper and finally, without asking any further, I agreed in joining the club. I was not sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me but I was very sure that those girls were looking at me slyly. Maybe I had made a wrong choice by doing so...

* * *

******First, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 6. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the responses:  
**

******- zaf: _Thank you! :)_  
- Anime: _I see... Maybe in the later chapters. :)_  
- AliceOfMusic: _Thanks for reviewing! :)_  
- ninjagrl55: _I like your suggestion and thanks for that! :D_  
- meLOVES'NATSUME: _Nope. It's Special Club. By the way, thanks for reviewing! :)_  
- miramisa90212: _Thanks! :)  
_- lisaOpine:_ You're right. It sounded cheesy and has a 'lesbian' feeling. _********_Anyway, thanks for reviewing! :D_**  
- BunnyChan599:_ Thanks for the suggestion! :)_  


**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)**

* * *

******************************Anyway, please don't forget to _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is! Thanks! :D**


	8. 8th Fight: Usagi

**Fight for Love!**

* * *

8th Fight: Usagi

**Objective(s):****  
****- To do services to our community. For example, we will be helping out in orphanages.****  
****- Raising funds for those people in need****  
****- Building up each and everyone's character**

**Venue:****  
****- Misaki Harada's house (Mansion)**

**Teacher(s) in charge:****  
****- Narumi L. Anju**

**Coach/Advisor:****  
****- Serina Yamada**

**Members:****  
****- Misaki Harada, Year 2****  
****- Shizune Yamanouchi, Year 2****  
****- Nobara Ibaragi, Year 2****  
****- Yuri Miyazono, Year 2****  
**  
This was what it was written in the club application form. Serving the community? Not bad, I thought. Building up my character? Sounded pretty cool to me, I wondered happily. However, the venue was a little weird. I thought club activities were supposed to be held in school itself but to hold it in someone else's home sounded interesting to me. I had never heard of it before. In addition, it was not a fighting club! That was even greater! Mother and Father would be so pleased to hear that.

I looked up and smiled to the girls.

"Alright, I'll join!" I said happily.

"Thank you, Mikan-chan! Let's go and see Narumi-sensei," the girl with curly hair finally spoke and she was beaming from ear to ear.

Misaki cheered and lifted me up with one hand. I screamed as she placed me over her shoulder and she skipped to the staffroom with the other girls skipping behind us.

"Narumi-sensei! We have found the fifth member already!" Misaki shouted and let out an evil laughter.

I groaned, "Put me down."

"Ah! Have you found the fifth member?" a teacher whom I assumed was Narumi asked.

Misaki handed the application form to him and he scanned through it.

"Okay! Pass!" he chirped in a rather girly voice.

Narumi was weird; he was the weirdest teacher I had never seen. Though he was a guy, he was wearing a white blouse and a pair of purple shorts with small pink polka dots all over it. His golden hair was around shoulder-length and he had long eyelashes! He could even make a girl envy him for his beautiful looks. Of course, I did not envy him. He reminded me of a word 'gay' and that word reminded me of that jerk, Natsume. Yes, I had just found out that Natsume was a gay. I bet Ruka knew about this too.

Misaki put me down gently and ruffled my hair. I stared at the girls who were giving me that sly looks again. I shivered once more. Narumi was grinning innocently at me as he filed up the application form. It felt completely weird. Why were they staring at me?

"Why are you guys gawking at me?" I asked nervously. "Did I do something wrong?"

Shizune laughed and said, "Nothing, Mikan. You are thinking too much, Dear. First, let us introduce the others."

She pointed at the girl with curly hair and said, "This is Nobara Ibaragi."

Nobara waved to me and smiled.

"I'm Yuri Miyazono. Nice to meet you," the girl with the short dark hair greeted.

"Mikan-chan, I'm Narumi-sensei!" Narumi said happily and he gave me a wink.

I was left speechless by his behaviour and my mouth twitched. I was not sure I should be laughing or not, but I would rather not do or say anything foolish to him. He was grinning sheepishly at me which sent me shivers down my spine. I slowly walked backwards and leaned against the door.

"Guys, I better get going! I have to look for my friend! Bye!" I made out an excuse to get away from this weirdo.

"Wait a minute," Shizune stopped me as she walked over to me. "From next week onwards, the club will officially start. We hope to see you there punctually at Misaki's house. If there is any further notice, we will notify you. Is that clear?"

I gulped and nodded. I slowly slid the door while trying my best to smile at them. When I was about to turn around, I thought I saw something on their faces. My eyes widened a little. For a moment, I thought they were giving me that sly look on their faces again. I immediately brushed that thought off, thinking that my eyes were playing tricks on me. For further ado, I took a step back and I was already out of the staffroom. I slid the door shut and heaved a sigh of relief. I was finally away from the weird group of a kind.

I walked along the corridor, heading back to my classroom. I wanted to tell Hotaru the good news that I had joined a club. While walking, I looked out of the side windows and admired the trees in the garden. Just then, something in the bushes caught my eye. I stopped walking and continued to stare at it. I narrowed my eyes and realised that there was a blonde boy within the bushes. That blonde boy was none other than Ruka. He looked around him continuously, as if he was keeping a look out in case someone caught him for doing something fishy behind the bushes. He definitely looked suspicious. Curious, I headed to the garden to catch a better glimpse of what he was doing.

As I approached Ruka stealthily from behind, I heard him muttering something. I immediately hid behind a tree and tried to tiptoe to have a better view of what he was doing. He was taking out a carrot from his sling bag and placed it in front of a small white fluffy thing. I leaned forward and gasped.

I mused loudly, "It's a rabbit! So cute!"

Ruka jumped in fright and looked at me in a surprise manner. Almost immediately, he pushed the rabbit into his sling bag and frowned.

"Wh... What do you want, Yukihara?" he demanded in a nervous tone in his voice.

"It's nothing, Ruka-senpai! I just happened to pass by here and saw you with that rabbit. That's all," I said gleefully.

Ruka heaved a sigh of relief and took out the poor rabbit, "Yukihara, you really scared me just now. Please don't do that again. Oh my..."

"Eh! That rabbit is eating the carrot! So cute!" I chirped as I saw the rabbit nibbling the carrot tip.

Ruka stared at me in amusement and laughed. I ignored him and stretched out my hand to touch the rabbit. Its fur was so soft and smooth. I wished my hair could be like this too- fine and fluffy.

I began caressing the rabbit's back and asked Ruka, "Is it your pet rabbit? I thought we are not allowed to bring pets to school, you know."

"Of course, I know!" Ruka immediately replied. "However, sadly to say that Usagi is not mine. It belongs to the school."

"Usagi?"

"Yeah. That's its name."

"Wow! You really love Usagi-chan very much!"

Ruka blushed and spoke softly, "Do you think so? You can tell just by looking?"

My heart nearly stopped for a moment. I had never seen Ruka blushed before! He looked pretty cute like Usagi. Well, it seemed like I had found out Ruka's hidden personality within a day.

First, it was in the morning when I wanted to deliver my resignation letter to Jinno; Ruka gave me a sympathetic look when he found out about me quitting the club. Second, it was this rabbit incident; he was an animal lover! Third, it was this blushing incident; he blushed upon hearing the word 'Usagi' and he looked so cute! He definitely had a soft spot. I didn't think that he was a bad person after all. It could be just a façade to hide his real personality.

"I can just tell by Ruka-senpai's affection for Usagi-chan," I said while placing Usagi on my lap.

Ruka's face became redder than before. He coughed and quickly took Usagi away from me. He was pouting. Wait, pouting...?

"D... Do you think it's weird for a boy to li... like animals?" he stuttered.

"Eh? I think it's pretty normal," I reassured.

I wanted to laugh at his ultra cute face. I had never seen a boy so cute and bashful before, unlike a certain gay who liked to harass people daringly.

Ruka gave another carrot to Usagi and turned to ask me, "From today onwards, Taekwondo Club is going to be boring without you. Anyway, why do you want to quit? Is it because of me and Natsume? Or is it because of Luna Koizumi?"

"Ha! You finally admit that you are a nuisance to me!" I teased.

Ruka frowned and flicked my forehead. I stared at him and somehow, I could feel my face became warmer than usual. Ruka's face was so close to mine as he leaned closer to me. I wanted to push him away but my hands froze.

Instead, I spoke softly, "What are you doing? You are too close, senpai."

"I'm serious," he said firmly. "I'm serious about that question."

"Th... That question? O... Oh! It is nobody's fault. I am just merely following my parents' advice to quit the club," I replied and at the same time, I was mentally scolding myself for expecting something else from Ruka.

"Oh, I see. So, what club will you be joining?"

"Special Club!"

"What kind of club is that? I have never heard about it before."

I stuck out my tongue and sniggered, "Haha! I won't tell you!"

Ruka crossed his arms and sighed deeply. Usagi leaped off from Ruka as it had finished the carrot and it hopped back to the bushes. Ruka stood up and picked up his sling bag, preparing to leave the garden.

Suddenly, a question which I had wanted to ask Ruka came into my mind and I immediately queried, "Ruka-senpai, why didn't you tell Natsume-senpai about me quitting the club? He appeared to be clueless about it when we were talking to each other just now."

Ruka pursed his lips and thought a while. Then, he let out a soft laughter and patted my back gently.

"Who knows?" Ruka said and turned around. "I thought Yukihara wouldn't care about Natsume, you know."

I blushed and retorted, "Wait! I was just curious, that's all!"

"Eh? I'm pretty jealous."

"Jealous? What are you jealous of?"

There was silence. Ruka's back was still facing me so I could not tell what he was thinking but I knew he had stopped moving. I saw his grip tightened around his sling bag and he looked down. He seemed upset. Wait, I thought I knew the reason...

"Ruka-senpai, do you really like Natsume-senpai to the extend whereby you get jealous of me?" I asked softly.

Ruka turned to face me, giving me a stunned look on his face and stuttered, "Wh... What did you just s... say?"

I giggled at his expression and repeated loudly, "I say, do you really like Natsume-senpai to the extend whereby you get jealous of me? Oh, wait! Speaking of gays, Natsume had told me that he is a gay because he likes you. Could you be also... in love with him too?"

There was an awkward silence between us. Ruka's face was drained in colour and his mouth was left gaping opened. For my forth time of the day, I had this unsettling feeling which somehow told me that I had said something gravely wrong again.

Ruka smacked his forehead and said, "Seriously, I can't believe you think I am a gay. Geez! I think I better get going to clear things up with Natsume. Later!"

"O... Okay. See you!"

As I saw Ruka's figure diminished into the crowd of students, I scratched my head in curiousity. I guessed Luna had hit my head a little too hard so maybe that explained why I had this unsettling feeling throughout the whole day. Oh well, I guessed it was pretty normal and I might get better soon. Yeah?

* * *

******First, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 7. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the responses:  
**

******- f0r3vaH-y0urS.88: _You will know more about Special Club as you read on in the later chapters. :)_  
- ninjagrl55: _Thanks! :)_  
- lisaOpine: _Haha! Thanks! :)_  
- Autumn Win-Dow: _Thanks for reviewing! _********_You will know more about Special Club as you read on in the later chapters._** :D  
- Anime: _He will know one day. :P_  
- Guest: _Special Club. :)  
_- meLOVES'NATSUME:_ Yuri is Mikan's senpai but has the same age as Misaki in this story.********__ :)_  


**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)**

* * *

******************************Anyway, please don't forget to _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is! Thanks! :D**


	9. 9th Fight: Spy

**Fight for Love!**

* * *

9th Fight: Spy

"Wow! Is that Misaki-senpai's house?" I gasped in awe.

Nobara clung onto my elbow and exclaimed, "It's huge!"

"Of course, what do you expect from a minister's daughter?" Yuri said in an uninterested way as she rubbed her chin.

I could not believe my ears. Misaki was a minister's daughter! No wonder her house was a huge mansion. It was at least five storeys high and its size was as large as two football fields. It was like a real life castle from fairy tales.

Yuri pressed the doorbell and we waited patiently. The enormous gate automatically opened by itself and we saw Misaki running out of her house.

"You guys came! Hey! Just don't stand there and gawk at the gate, Mikan. You look stupid," Misaki commented while crossing her arms in front of me.

"Misaki-senpai, I have never seen this type of gate before. It's pretty cool," I said sheepishly and giggled.

Nobara giggled too and walked past us. Misaki sighed and put her arms around Yuri's and my shoulders before leading the way up to a room. That room was not ordinary at all. It was located on the fifth floor and that room is huge like our school hall. The floor was carpeted and cushioned. The room had nothing inside but was surrounded with mirrors on the four sides of the walls. At first, I thought I was in a ballet room. Not only that, it was air-conditioned! I liked this room!

When we entered the room, I noticed Shizune and a beautiful lady were inside talking to each other. Wow! Shizune came earlier than us! Shizune and the lady turned to look at us and smiled.

"Good afternoon, girls!" the lady greeted as she bowed to us. "I am Serina Yamada but please do call me Serina-sensei. I will be your coach and advisor. Pleased to meet you girls."

I was surprised by her formal greeting. Wait, I was actually not surprised by that. I was actually surprised by her beauty and elegance. She looked just like the olden Japanese woman who had held this type of indescribable beauty and manners. I guessed I had already taken in by her.

Misaki walked towards her and mocked, "Geez, Serina-obachan! You don't have to be so formal! You have to be 'punky' in your greetings like 'Yo! I'm Serina-obachan! Nice to meet ya, lil' punks!'"

Upon hearing this, Serina clenched her fist and punched Misaki directly on her laughing face. Misaki fell onto the floor and muttered a few curses before standing right up again, groaning in pain.

"Don't call me 'oba-chan'," Serina growled as she stuck out a middle finger at Misaki, much to my surprise.

Should I take back what I had complimented her earlier? Maybe I should. She must have a split personality too.

Serina looked at me and smiled before saying, "You must be Mikan Yukihara-san, right?"

I nodded and her smile vanished. She was looking at me sternly. I thought this scene had somewhat happened before but I just could not remember when it happened. I guessed it happened during my first time talking to Ruka.

Serina coughed and everyone in the room looked at me sternly. Even Nobara who was a cheerful person was staring at me with narrowed eyes. I gulped. What happened to everyone?

"Mikan, sorry for not telling you something earlier but please forgive us. It is very important though," Shizune said while looking down on the floor.

I asked, "What is it?"

Shizune continued, "Special club is not an ordinary service club. It is a..."

There was silence until Misaki finished the sentence, "It is a Taekwondo Club in disguise."

I gasped and quickly shouted, "What? I was being tricked by whatever service thing you wrote on that application form? How could you do that? My parents are very against in violence and I had even told them that Special Club is a service club. And..."

"Mikan, please don't leave!" Shizune cried in exasperation. "We need you! We will do anything for you if it will make you stay here in this club."

I retorted, "No way in hell I would stay here! What happens if I get beaten up again? My parents will make a lot of fuss again..."

"You don't have to fight. Your role in this club is different," Nobara interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

Shizune explained, "You can choose not to fight because Misaki, Yuri, Nobara and I will do the fighting. Your job here is totally different from us."

Yuri patted my back and said softly, "You must stay here, Mikan. If you stay, we will tell you what your job is. And at the same time, Shizune will give you credit like..."

"Ruka Nogi's cool pictures!" Misaki interjected excitedly. "Do you want it? It's free and limited in edition, you know."

"I want!" I chirped and after realising what I said, I immediately covered my mouth in embarrassment. "W... Wait... How did you even manage to get his pictures?"

Shizune's index finger lifted up her own spectacles and smirked, "I have my resources, Dear. What type of photos you want? I have Ruka Nogi's photos, ranging from cute to embarrassing moments. I have everything. So?"

Misaki giggled and wrapped her hands around me while laughing cheekily, "How cute you are, Mikan! I know you want his photographs. Look at your tomato red face..."

"So I take it that Mikan will remain in this club. Yeah?" Shizune asked.

"E... Eh?" I cried loudly. "I can't believe you will bribe me."

"Yay! I will take that as a 'yes'!" Misaki shouted happily as she tightened her hug around me.

Seriously, how was I going to tell my parents about it? They would kill me if they found out that Special Club was a Taekwondo Club in disguise.

"One question, if you want to join Taekwondo Club really badly, can't you join the current Taekwondo Club which has Tsubasa-senpai, Ruka-senpai and Natsume-senpai in it? Why do you want to start a new club?" I queried.

Shizune smirked and replied, "Good question, kouhai. This Taekwondo Club is special. We fight to raise funds for the needy, not for fun like the other one. There are some organisations will be sponsoring fund-raising games and we'll take part in those games. We fight for our love! Our love for the needy! Cool, aren't we?"

I muttered, "Y... Yes. So... what is my job?"

Misaki released me and said to everyone, "In this club, Shizune is our chairperson. Yuri will be the vice-chairperson. Nobara will be treasurer and you, Mikan, will be our spy."

"S... Spy? What is that?" I asked anxiously.

Serina, who remained quiet throughout our conversation, finally spoke, "Your role is to spy on other Taekwondo clubs to gain knowledge for Special Club. For example, you will spy on the moves which our opponents make before the actual competition and you will tell us. From there, we will infer the different blind spots of our opponents. Get it?"

I nodded and asked, "So, how am I going to spy on them? They will definitely find out about my identity."

"Use your brain, Dear," Shizune replied and I sighed.

Why was I a spy? That was a tough job but I could not protest any way. At least, I was not going to fight, right?

"What about Misaki-senpai?" I asked.

Misaki laughed and replied, "I am a pawn. A pawn to be used for fighting in competitions. Don't underestimate me, dude. I'm a first degree Black Belt and I will definitely bring glory to Special Club."

Then, Misaki laughed loudly and evilly as she crossed her arms, depicting an evil queen laughing over someone's death. I shuddered and was left speechless. Serina walked over to me and rested her arm on my shoulder.

Serina whispered, "Ignore her, Mikan-san. She's crazy. I have known her for many years as her Taekwondo coach so I know that she is definitely crazy. By the way, before I allow you to become a spy, I will give you some tests so that you can obtain at least a Camouflage Belt. Don't worry about going home with bruises all over your body because the tests are going to be simple. You don't mind, right?"

I thought for awhile before nodding my head in approval. I thought it might be fine as long as I did not get hurt like the last time Luna bit me into a pulp. I guessed Special Club was not as bad as what I had thought before. We fought for a reason. And that was our love for those who were in need. Good reason, or should I say 'excuse', to fight.

Suddenly, the door swung opened and revealed Narumi who was wearing a pink apron and was holding onto a plate of chocolate muffins with both hands. Everyone in the room gawked at him, even Misaki stopped laughing. I did not know what was wrong but I just knew that the apron looked weird on him.

"Hi, hi! Oops! Did I miss anything? What's with that serious faces for? Do you like my apron? Yes?" Narumi chirped as he spun around in circles.

I smacked my own forehead and sighed. Since when did he enter into her mansion? Furthermore, I wondered how this gay guy here managed to pass as a teacher. He was just too... cute and hilarious to be one. That was my opinion and I thought I was going crazy too. Shizune was right; Special Club was a no ordinary club, after all.

* * *

******Hi, everyone! Thanks for reading Chapter 9 and thanks for the reviews too. :)  
**

******Here are the responses for the reviews:  
**

******- Prism Diamond: _Yeah! Thanks! :)_  
- lisaOpine: _Thanks for reviewing! :D_  
- BunnyChan599: _Yeah, but now we know that Special Club is a no ordinary club... Haha! ;)_  
- miramisa90212: _Thank you! :)_  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)**

* * *

******************************Note: I will place this story on _hiatus_ for awhile. I promise I will continue this the next time. Please be patient. Sorry for the inconvenience cause.**

******************************While waiting, please do check out my other GA fanfics. :)  
**

******************************Anyway, please don't forget to _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is! Thanks! :D**


	10. 10th Fight: Back to Taekwondo Club

**Fight for Love!**

* * *

10th Fight: Back to Taekwondo Club

I knew that it would feel really awkward. True enough, it was indeed extremely awkward for the two of us to be standing here among the crowd of noisy fan girls. Wait, maybe this only applied for me. The one and only me...

By the way, why was I in the gymnasium? Could someone mind telling me again?

"Because you are the spy," Nobara whispered into my ear as she was busying pressing her camera shuttle without bothering to see what she was taking. "And your job here is to watch Tsubasa-senpai with your sharp eyes. That is your project from Shizune-chan."

I shifted my gaze from the boys who were doing warm-ups to Nobara whose face was entirely facing me but her left index finger was pressing the shuttle as if it was programmed to do so. I doubted that she knew what kind of photographs she was taking.

"Nobara-senpai, you are taking Ruka-senpai's butt," I whispered back to her.

"Oops! Did I?" she gasped and looked at her camera. "Oh no! Misaki-chan and Shizune-chan will kill me! This picture will pollute her innocent mind."

"Go and delete it."

"But you want it, right? I can call Misaki-chan to laminate the photo for you so you can hang on your bedroom wall and see it everyday," Nobara teased with a blush.

I could feel my face burning up and quickly retorted loudly, "Like I would want to see his butt everyday!"

After saying that aloud, I began to feel many stares directing towards me. Those glares from the fan girls, startled gazes from the Taekwondo Club members and those surprisingly wide eyes from Luna's gang were staring up to me. I shuddered at the sight of it.

Nobara continued to press the shuttle and the light from the camera kept flashing throughout the gymnasium. Before that, I was pretty sure that Nobara did not activate the flash light of the camera because we wanted to keep our profile low in order for me to spy smoothly.

I guessed she had just purposely switched it on. What an embarrassment.

"Mikan! Is that you?" I heard Hotaru's voice echoed in the gymnasium.

I slowly turned to look at Hotaru with sweat rolling down my forehead. She was holding onto a water bottle and her face was in a total shock. That was my first time seeing her with that look.

"I... I thought you've quit this club. Why are you here?" Hotaru asked. "And what's with the butt thing?"

"I... I am... I..."

I was in a loss of words as my mind was in a mess, or should I say blank? I could not possibly say that I was spying on Tsubasa, right? That would make me sound like some stalker.

"Mikan-chan and I have become fan girls of Tsubasa-senpai. We love him a lot!" Nobara interjected with the cutest smile and the rosiest blush I had ever seen, and then she giggled sheepishly.

"Ye... Yeah!" I agreed absent-mindedly. "Tsubasa-senpai is the coolest Black Belt I have ever seen!"

Then, I pretended to giggle along with Nobara.

For the sake of Special Club, I was willing to put my status as a normal high school girl at stake.

"So... what about the butt thing?" Hotaru questioned suspiciously as her eyes trailed to Tsubasa who was looking practically stunned at me. "Don't tell me you two took a picture of Tsubasa's butt. Perverts!"

"N... No... You're wrong... We..." I stammered panicky and saw Tsubasa's face turned extremely white.

Everything sounded so wrong. Those fan girls of Tsubasa were glaring at me as if they could use their eyes to slaughter me. And what was wrong with Nobara? She was still busying pressing the shuttle like nobody's business.

Standing behind Tsubasa was Natsume and Ruka. Just by looking at Ruka's intrigued face, guilt overwhelmed me. I knew I should not feel this way because that butt shot was not taken by me. Maybe because I sub-consciously wanted it.

Yeah, me and my perverted self which could be influenced by Natsume and Special Club.

As for Natsume, he was looking away from my direction. I had not seen him for quite some time, since the day when he had apologised to me. That was not like him at all. His behaviour was totally out of character. I wondered Ruka had already told him about my resignation. Maybe he had found out by himself. I wondered what his reaction was.

Wait, what was I thinking? He had treated me so badly and even taunted me whenever we met. I bet he would not care if I quitted or not. If he did, then that guy was definitely not Natsume Hyuuga.

"You mean the butt thing?" Nobara suddenly stopped pressing the shuttle and asked Hotaru. "I was just teasing her about..."

I gasped in horror and interrupted her, "Stop! Don't say it!"

"... About Narumi-sensei's butt."

There was absolute silence.

"Because my senpai has a picture of him wearing a tutu and when she took a picture of him doing a swirl, she accidentally took a snapshot of his backside. Haha!" Nobara giggled again and turned off the camera. "Mikan-chan, let's go!"

She grabbed hold of my hand and we jostled our way out of the crowd of relief fan girls. As we headed towards the exit of the gymnasium, I turned to look at Hotaru who was still giving me that suspicious look. I grinned sheepishly at her. Returning my gaze to the front, I ran out of the gymnasium and both of us went to the garden to take a breather.

"Phew! That was close!" Nobara heaved a sigh of relief and sat on a bench. "I can picture Shizune-chan's face glaring at me if she found out that we were exposed."

"You should have deleted that picture. It's very... obscene," I panted.

"It's not like he is naked or something. It's a zoomed in picture of his clothed butt," she laughed and punched my arm playfully.

"Just delete it already," I murmured tiredly.

"Fine. Fine."

She deleted that photo and smiled at me.

"So there! It's deleted," she said and kept her camera. "Oh yeah, how's your observation of Tsubasa-senpai?"

"Nothing. We ran out a bit too early because of that stupid photo. Maybe we should continue spying the next time," I suggested.

Nobara shook her head and said, "I think you should do the spying job all by yourself from now on. Today, I was just guiding you because it was your first time doing this."

"But you didn't even guide me."

"I did. Just use a camera and snap whatever photos of whomever he or she is and record down his or her moves. It's very simple."

"I don't think so..."

"Mikan-chan, I think we should it a day. After all, I have managed to take quite a few photos of the boys," Nobara giggled again and stood up. "See you tomorrow!"

"B... Bye," I said as we waved to each other and parted.

I walked back to my classroom to pick up my bag and just as I was about to enter the classroom, I saw a group of boys and girls gathering around Narumi at the front of the classroom. Everyone was bombarding him with many different questions at the same time and I could not listen to any of them. It was too noisy and messy.

Suddenly, a person shouted amidst the noise, "Narumi-sensei, is that true that you have worn a tutu before?"

"Eh?" Narumi gasped and cupped his cheeks exaggeratedly. "Who told you this?"

I could not believe this. Could news really spread that fast? I quickly rushed to my seat and grabbed my bag. Before I could even escape from this classroom, someone called out my name.

"It's Yukihara-san and her friend!"

My eyes widened in shock and without even looking at those people who were already obviously pointing at me, I paced out of the hellish place.

"Mikan-chan, care to explain it to me?" Narumi's voice was so close and was as clear as...

Wait, I thought I was already out of that classroom. There was no way Narumi could catch up with me and I swore that I had walked pretty fast! I turned my head around and almost immediately, I wished I had not done so. He was skipping towards me like a little child and he even had a grin on his face.

"Mikan-chan!" he called out gleefully and he opened his arms wildly as he came towards my direction. "Wait up!"

I was scared-stiffed. I felt like vomiting in front of him. All of a sudden, he stopped abruptly about a few inches away from me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

I shuddered.

"Mikan-chan," his usual cheery voice was replaced with a scary tone. "What's with the rumours about me wearing a tutu and my butt?"

I stammered, "I... I don't know. Ask Nobara-senpai. Sh... She was the one who said it. N... Not me! I'm not lying!"

"Hmm?"

"It's true!"

Narumi seemed to be in deep thought and suddenly broke into laughter. I was even more frightened when he did that. If he laughed on purpose, then I did not see why he had to. It was freaky.

"Tutu... I did wear it before. That oba-san told me to wear it," he laughed even louder and his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Oba-san?"

He tried to control his laughter but failed, "Yeah. Haha! It's Serina Yamada-san. But that was last year."

I still did not see the 'funny thing' about wearing a tutu. Maybe it was funny but not to a guy, I thought so.

"Seriously, it was not me who said it. It was Nobara-senpai," I sighed.

Luckily, he removed his hand from my shoulder and stopped laughing. Looking around me, I realised there were many stares from the students along the corridor and classrooms. One thing I must comment about Narumi. He was a 'thick-skinned' person.

"I guess I can trust you," his usual cheery voice was back. "Shizune-chan had once told me that bad liars like you will never succeed to..."

"Narumi-sensei, thanks," I interjected sarcastically and took a step back. "I need to rush home now. Goodbye!"

I hid my beloved face and ran out of the school building. I knew it. The members of Special Club must be saying something behind my back. What was up with me being a bad liar? Since when I became a 'bad liar'?

"Hey, flat-chested boxer."

Upon hearing that familiar voice, I looked up. Standing before me was Natsume with a small towel wrapped around his neck and a small bottle in his hand. I guessed Taekwondo Club was having a short break.

"Hi Natsume-senpai! Fancy meeting you here," I greeted with a fake smile.

Yeah, fancy meeting him at the back of the school building where not many people would pass by. I should have taken another way out of the school building. All thanks to Narumi that I had to meet this guy here coincidentally.

Both of us stared at each other for a few second without saying anything. His crimson eyes were as if searching something in mine. Was there something in my eyes?

"I... I need to go now," I muttered uncomfortably and waved.

"You didn't tell me a thing about quitting the club."

"Eh?"

"But you told Ruka instead."

So he already knew it. Ruka must have told him. And what was wrong about me telling Ruka instead?

"For a moment, I thought you have returned to the club just now."

When he said that, his face softened for a short while, unlike the usual arrogant and cheeky face I had always seen. Furthermore, whatever he had just said seemed to be so sincere and had a hint of remorse in his tone but it was so unlike him at all.

The Natsume Hyuuga I knew was not like that at all.

"And I didn't know you like Narumi's butt," he suddenly snorted loudly and crossed his arms. "And since when you like that tattoo guy too? Fan girl of him, eh? Hmm?"

His face drew closer to mine and I swallowed. His eyes were glaring immensely at me and his lips formed into a straight line. I took a step back with my arms crossing each other in front of me. I was not going to fall for his whatever trickery or perverseness he had in his mind.

"Go away, pervert!" I hissed at him.

"Says the one who likes butts," he mocked and flicked my forehead before I could even react.

"I don't!"

"Oh yes, you do. Perverted woman."

"Aren't you the one whom you should be saying it to yourself?" I retorted angrily.

"Me? I'm perfectly normal, not like some flat-chested boxer."

Ah, that was the annoying Natsume Hyuuga I knew.

"By the way, is Ruka the one who told you about my resignation?" I queried.

"Nope. He didn't tell me anything, except for the gay part," he smirked. "You said that I'm a gay, right? And you don't think a gay will have any kind of romantic intentions to you, right? Furthermore, you don't mind if he tried to harass you, right? After all, he is a gay who has no intention to rape your precious body and steal your heart."

"Yeah? So what?" I snorted. "It is not like you are not a gay."

Just then, he pulled my arms towards him and our noses were barely touching each other. My face was burning hot because I had never been so close to a boy like this before. His eyes were indeed staring into mine and our chests were pressing against each other. I could feel the fast rhythm of his heartbeat and the heaviness of his breathing.

My heart was thumping rapidly against my chest. Could he feel it too?

What the hell was I saying?

Stupid me.

Suddenly, his low and husky voice interrupted my train of thoughts, "What if I say I'm not a gay and had that kind of intentions to you?"

* * *

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for reading Chapter 10 and thanks for the reviews too. :)  
**

**Here are the responses for the reviews:  
**

**- Claerine: _That will be at the later part of the story. :)_  
- EchizenRyoma: _Hmm... The future chapters will explain more about that. :)_  
- SweetChocoChips: _Thank you! :)_  
- Prism Stream: _Haha! Thanks! :D_  
****- mustachepanda: _Really? I don't know about that. By the way, thanks! :)_  
- lisaOpine: Okay. _Thank you! :D_  
****- mikan136love: _Okay! :)_  
****- Guest: _Thanks for reviewing!_  
****- BunnyChan599: _Okay! :D_  
****- yuukiusagi: _Sorry for keeping you hanged for long. I try to update as fast as possible when I have the time._**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)**

* * *

**Note(s): **

**- I'm sorry that I hadn't been updating this story because of a certain reason, my motivation to write this story suddenly dropped. It's not because of writer's block as I have the story drafted before starting on this plot. Recently, I was told to continue this story if not this story will just hang there forever... Maybe not forever but for a long time. So here is Chapter 10. It may not be as good as the last time but I have done my best. :')**

**- I will place this story on _hiatus_ for awhile due to my examinations. I promise I will continue this the next time. Please be patient. Sorry for the inconvenience cause. Wish me good luck for my exams! :D**

**While waiting, please do check out my other GA fanfics. :)  
**

**Anyway, please don't forget to _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is! Thanks! :D**


	11. 11th Fight: From South Summer High Sch 1

**Fight for Love!**

* * *

11th Fight: From South Summer High School I

"What if I say I'm not a gay and had that kind of intentions to you?"

What did that pervert just say?

"Hmm... Your heart is beating rather fast."

Yeah, my heart was beating extremely fast because of you, Natsume.

"You must be thinking about some perverted things, aren't you? Ha! Dirty-minded girl!"

What...?

"Natsume!"

I jerked. Someone had just called out his name. Did anyone see us in this awkward position? What would they think of us if they got the wrong idea? No, it was not like that! It was Natsume who had pulled me towards him.

I was innocent.

At the corner of my eyes, I saw a blonde walking from behind the building and upon seeing us, he stopped there, looking terribly stunned. Instinctively, I pushed Natsume forcefully but unfortunately, I stumbled and fell onto the hard concrete ground.

"What are you two doing?"

"Ru... Ruka-senpai, it is not what you think it is!" I cried as I pointed at Natsume accusingly. "He was the one who... who..."

"I was just teasing her," Natsume interrupted.

Teasing me? What was the meaning of this? He got me all flustered and he still dared to say that he was teasing me! Unforgivable!

What was I saying again? Please forget everything I had said. I think I was not in the right mind to think properly. Thank you, Natsume Hyuuga.

Ruka looked at Natsume who was refilling his water bottle and started laughing like his usual cheeky self, "Natsume, you should stop teasing her and return to the gym before Tsubasa kills you."

Natsume did not reply or respond. He just quietly refilled his bottle with water from the tap. It was strange. It was as if the relationship between this two was not as close as the last time. Did something happen to them?

"Natsume?" Ruka called out one more time with his eyebrows knitted together.

"You know what?" Natsume suddenly said with a smirk. "When you suddenly mentioned Tsubasa's name, I felt like kicking his ass. Weird feeling, right?"

"You are not the only one, Natsume," Ruka's lips curled. "I feel like punching his beloved face whenever I say his name out loud."

Maybe I was wrong about their relationship. The two guys were smirking and snickering away like they had forgotten about my existence. Furthermore, I was right in between them. They were indeed best friends.

"And I also feel like shaving Narumi's head bald," Natsume sniggered.

"Me either," Ruka laughed softly.

"Both of you are so evil," I commented with a frown. "Did Tsubasa-senpai and Narumi-sensei do anything to offend the both of you?"

Ruka pursed his lips and was in deep thought but Natsume blurted out, "They did."

I scowled at him. What was with his attitude? Tsubasa was kind and was so much better than him. I was very sure that Tsubasa did not do anything bad to them. Even if he did, they were just being petty, just like how badly they treated me because of that punching incident. I also bet that Narumi was not the type of person who liked to offend people. He might look like a gay but after working with him a few times in Special Club, he was actually a considerate and nice person.

In others words, I concluded that the two guys here were being childish and petty.

"Ruka, let's go," Natsume said and walked away while dragging his feet lazily.

Ruka followed him behind. After walking a few steps ahead, he turned around to look at me and grinned. While doing so, his golden and flowery aura was all over his face again. I had not seen it for quite a long time. I did not know what to do but just smiled back at him with a wave. Then, he immediately turned his head back and both of them made a turn behind the building until I could not see them anymore. I stood up and dusted my skirt before leaving the campus.

Since I was quite bored and had nothing planned in mind what to do when I reached home, I decided to go to a stationery shop located near the south area of the town. It was quite far but it sold excellent quality notepads, pencils and many other things you could find there. Strangely, it also sold pet foods. I did not know why it sold pet foods but it just did.

The walk from my school to that shop took more than forty-five minutes. But hey, it was worth it because I knew I would not regret for buying good stuffs from there.

I entered into the shop and was greeted by the owner of the shop. He was an old man in his late seventies but was an extremely healthy man. He used to be a Taekwondo champion during his early youth. And not too long ago, he picked up an interesting skill which was called Gekiken-Japanese Historical Fencing. Very fit, wasn't he?

"Hello Oji-chan!" I greeted him with a slight bow. "How do you do?"

The old man gave me a grin and said happily, "Mi-chan! Long time no see! I'm fine and as energetic as ever. What about you?"

"Very fine as well."

He chuckled, "Mi-chan has grown taller and prettier. I bet you must have a boyfriend now."

"M... Me? Pr... Prettier? Boy... Boyfriend?" I stuttered with a blush. "Im... Impossible! And there's no way that I will get a boyfriend! Maybe... I will stay as a spinster forever!"

Oji-chan laughed even louder. I walked into the shop further and explored some new stationeries. After that, I purchased a few pens and fanciful notepads for myself and also for my spying job. Strangely, I also bought a packet of rabbit food. I did not know why but it just that when I happened to walk passed the pet food area, I had this urge to buy the rabbit food for Usagi. Yeah, not for Ruka's interest. Definitely not…

As I was about to leave the shop, I accidentally bumped onto a boy who happened to enter into the shop. I stumbled a few steps backwards and fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

The person stared at me with a disgruntled look and growled, "Gosh! Look at where you are going! Blind bat!"

His voice was so intimidating that I shivered with fear. His eyes were staring down at me in a angry manner and his lips were pursing tightly. If looks could kill, I would be dead by now.

"Sorry," I immediately said very loudly. "I didn't mean to bump onto you. It was just an accident! I'm very sorry!"

"Koko-chan! Don't bully Mi-chan!" I heard Oji-chan shouting from the counter.

Oji-chan walked over to us and immediately apologised to me. I did not get it. Why was he apologising to me when he did nothing wrong?

Worst of all, Oji-chan suddenly stretched out his wrinkled arm and within a blink of an eye, that arm was already on that boy's stomach. I guessed he punched him because that boy let out a loud yelp and muttered a few curses under his breath.

Oji-chan withdrew his arm and smiled apologetically at me, "Sorry, Mi-chan. Koko-chan is just being rude. Oh yeah, Koko-chan is my grandson."

Oh... So that person I bumped onto was Oji-chan's grandson...

Wait...

What the...?

For so many years I had been visiting this shop, I did not know Oji-chan had a grandson! How slow could I get!

"Mi-chan?" that boy said out my nickname in curiosity and scanned my face as if to see if there was any dirt or strand of his hair dangling on my face. "Hazel brown hair… Brown eyes… Wait… Are you that famous Mikan Yukihara who beat up so many people within a minute? For real? Am I really seeing the real Mikan Yukihara in flesh and blood? Oh my gosh! Heaven really likes me! Halleluiah!"

After saying that, he raised his hands up high like what congregations would do in churches when they want to praise the Lord. Could someone please tell me why was he praising his god just by seeing me?

"Who are you?" I asked in annoyance. "And how do you even know about that rumour?"

That boy was obviously from another school. No doubt about that because he was wearing a different school uniform so it was slightly impossible that such a rumour would spread to his school unless he used to study in the same junior high school as I did.

"Yo! I'm Kokoro Yome, from South Summer High School," he said and extended his hand out to me. "You can call me Koko, not Koko-chan."

Carefully, I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. I dusted my skirt and looked at that smiley boy. A minute ago, he had that fierce look and right at this moment, he was wearing a fantastic smile on his slightly tanned face. He was just like everyone in Special Club and Taekwondo Club- having split personalities.

"Okay, I'm Mikan Yukihara, from East Autumn High School," I said as I shook my hand with him. "And you haven't even answered my question."

Koko laughed, "I know that rumour because my best friend used to study in that same junior high school as you. Since both of us are very close, we tend to share about whatever things happen in our schools. And after listening to the rumour about you, I was inspired by it!"

Why was he inspired by such a rumour? Totally ridiculous...

"Mi-chan, ignore this boy. He only gets excited when comes to fighting and stuffs," Oji-chan chuckled.

My eyebrow twitched and asked with a fake smile, "Oji-chan, do you happened to know about that rumour..."

Before I could complete my sentence, he cut in, "Of course, I do! But I choose to remain silent about it. Haha! The great Mikan Yukihara who had bitten many boys' asses within a minute!"

Then, he started doing some weird fighting moves and poses which would amusing be amusing if one was in a good mood. For me, I was too shock to be amused of whatever stuns he did.

Truthfully, I did not know whether I should cry or laugh. It was so embarrassing!

My birthday wish...

I had already thought of it.

Want to know what was that?

I wished to be eaten up by anything where I stood on and vanished from the surface of this cruel earth.

* * *

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for reading Chapter 11 and thanks for the reviews too. :)  
**

***This chapter may seem like a filler chapter but the characters whom I am going to introduce in this chapter and the following chapters are very important in the future storyline. So please bear with me for a while. Thanks!  
**

**Here are the responses for the reviews:  
**

**- SweetChocoChips: _Thank you! :)_  
- Kyzar: _Haha! Okay! ;)_  
- coreas. jennifer8: _She did grow a little but Natsume just enjoyed teasing her about it. Hmm... Maybe he wanted her attention... Yeah? :D_  
- Victoriette: _I'm so glad that you enjoy reading this story. Thank you! :)_  
****- lisaOpine: _Thanks! I hope I can do well but the exams were really tough. I hope my last three papers _would be slightly easier ****_(which is two weeks later so now I'm having a short break from exams)_**._ Thanks again! :)_  


**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)**

* * *

**Note: **

**- I will update this story whenever I have the time or mood to write. I'm very sorry if I update late.**

**While waiting, please do check out my other GA fanfics. :)  
**

**Anyway, please don't forget to _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is! Thanks! :D**


	12. 12th Fight: From South Summer High Sch 2

**Fight for Love!**

* * *

12th Fight: From South Summer High School II

"Mi-chan, where are you going?" Koko asked.

"Home, of course," I groaned. "And since when I allow you to call me 'Mi-chan'?"

"You mean, I can't?"

"Yeah. Only Oji-chan is allowed to call me that," I said and Oji-chan gave his grandson a victorious look which I did not get why he was doing so.

I walked out of the shop and almost immediately I bumped onto another person.

Gosh...

How many people should I bump onto just to get out from this shop?

"Look where you're going, blind old woman!" that person growled.

I rubbed my forehead and looked at the person. His expression was worse than Koko when I had bumped onto him before that. Though I could barely see his eyes because they were so small, I could tell that he was extremely angry just by the way he gritted his teeth and loud rumbling noises coming out from his mouth.

He was so scary!

He grabbed my collar and pulled me closer to him. I was shivering like a naked polar bear in Arctic as I kept looking at his close-up face. I seriously needed to learn not to be clumsy anymore. Who knows I might bump onto a lion in the future?

After it seemed like eternity, he growled, "Hey chick, I know I am very handsome but I can't stand people who keep looking at me, especially those who don't know how to say sorry."

I was speechless. Did he just call me a chick? Did I look like a little furry chicken to him? How rude!

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm definitely not a chick!" I yelled and slapped his hand away from my collar.

"Kitsuneme, don't you remember who she is?" Koko laughed suddenly and rested on that scary person's shoulder.

That scary person snapped, "Who is she? Do I even know this chick?"

"I'm not a chick! I'm human!"

He glared at me and smirked, "I don't think I know this stupid, dumb, noisy chick."

His words pierced through my heart like a knife. How dared he insulted me!

"Me either. I don't think I know you too," I smirked back at him.

Koko slapped that person back and grabbed his hand. Without warning, he shoved that person's face right in front of mine and I was taken aback by his close-up face again.

"Look at her carefully, idiot! She is the legendary Mikan Yukihira! She is the one whom you had talked about before!" Koko chattered excitedly.

That person remained silent for a while and after that, he nudged Koko away.

"Oh," he muttered and stared at my chest. "They seemed to have grown... a little though... Pathetic!"

Alright, I could tell that he was a pervert, just like Natsume.

"I'm Kitsuneme and I used to be your middle school senior," that scary person stated as he scratched the back of his head. "We hadn't met together face-to-face before so this is your first time meeting me. I'm sorry if I am being rude but this is my nature."

"Yeah. Kitsuneme is the vice-captain of the Taekwondo Club in South Summer High School so he tends to be very intimading," Koko added on.

Kitsuneme pointed at Koko and said, "And Koko, this idiot, is the captain of the Taekwondo club. He may be only second year but he is a Third Degree Black Belt, higher than our Third Year seniors."

"Kitsuneme, you're the same as me. Why are you only praising me in front of her?" Koko laughed and poked Kitsuneme's cheeks. "Kitsu-chan, you are so cute and humble."

My jaw dropped. These two boys were Taekwondo freaks! Why did I seem to be involved in Taekwondo a lot this year? Was my luck really that bad?

"You... You two are... cool," I stammered and gave them a thumb-up. "Like Tsubasa-senpai, Natsume-senpai and Ruka-senpai."

"Natsume? Ruka?" Kitsunene repeated curiously. "Do you know them?"

"Yeah, they are my seniors so, of course, I know them."

"They're jerks."

I nodded.

"They're petty."

I nodded again, feeling a little contented that someone had the same thoughts as me at last.

"They're gays."

I nodded agreeingly with a huge grin.

"And we want to battle them!" Koko and Kitsuneme shouted together while flinging their arms wildly like two gorillas ready for a fight.

A drop of sweat rolled down my forehead. They were seriously fighting maniacs. Even Oji-chan who was all along listening to our conversation was doing a victory sign. Wait, why was he doing that by the way?

"Mi-chan, do you know that there will be a Taekwondo tournament held two months later? Please come and support us! I think Natsume and Ruka will be participating too, just like last year," Koko said.

"I didn't know about that," I claimed. "And I will see about that too."

"Don't support Natsu-chan and Ru-chan!" Koko yelled.

I did not know whether I should laugh again. Since Kitsuneme was from the same middle school as me and he seemed to know quite a lot of Natsume and Ruka, I guessed that they might be friends.

"Are Natsume-senpai and Ruka-senpai your friends?" I asked Kitsuneme.

He shrugged and replied, "Not really. We are more like rivals in Taekwondo."

"Same for me," Koko proclaimed and crossed his arms. "What about you, Mi-chan? Are you friends with them?"

I mimicked Koko by crossing my arms too and snorted, "Definitely not."

Koko smiled while Kitsuneme dug his nose in front of me. It was great to know them and I should thank them for telling me about the tournament because I wondered if Misaki and the rest were interested in it.

"So... I will leave now. Glad to meet you guys!" I said and carefully walked out of the shop, just in case I bumped onto another scary person. "Bye!"

"Please support us!" Koko shouted and gave me a victory sign.

"Do come back again!" Oji-chan laughed as he waved to me.

Kitsuneme just waved silently without saying anything.

As I walked away from the shop, I realised that the sky had turned quite dark. It was covered with the dark heavy clouds which was definitely signaling that it would rain anytime. Taking up my speed, I ran to the bus stop and hailed for an in-coming bus. Almost immediately, the bus arrived and I boarded it.

Half way through the journey, there was a heavy downpour. I was lucky that I chose to take a bus ride back home than to walk back home.

I looked out of the window and noticed that the bus had passed by my school. Students were running out of the school frantically without umbrellas and much to my surprise, I saw Ruka, still clad in his Taekwondo robe, walking towards the bus stop. Without thinking twice, I alighted the bus and waved to him.

"Ruka-senpai!" I called out and he waved back to me.

"Oh, it's you. Why aren't you back home yet?" Ruka spoke and walked to the bus stop for shelter.

He was drenched from head to toe. To add on, he looked cool with his hair soaking wet.

"I went to buy some stuffs," I replied and suddenly, I remembered that I had bought rabbit food for Usagi. "I have something for you, Senpai."

I took out the rabbit food and handed it to Ruka.

Ruka examined the package and asked, "Do I look like a rabbit to you?"

"No, of course not. It's for Usagi-chan!" I laughed.

"Oh... So, it's for Usagi. Thanks," he muttered softly with a flushed face.

I giggled upon realising how adorable he was when he blushed. He looked just like a kid who was finally granted with sweets. Furthermore, I wanted to give his cheeks a pinch...

Oh dear, what was I thinking again? I cupped my cheeks and patted them hard to get rid of my embarrassment. Yes, it was very embarrassing to think like that! What had happened to me? Did Natsume's perverted virus pass on to me? If so, I had to get away from Ruka before I really did something bad to him!

"Ruka-senpai, I better get going. The rain is getting heavier," I said and waved to him.

"Goodbye. See you next Monday," Ruka responded with a blank look on his face.

I opened my umbrella and took the usual route home. I did not know if fate was trying to play tricks on me on this particular day but everything seemed to be very strange and weird. I could have waited for another bus and took a ride home without getting wet. I could even have a chance to sit next to Ruka in the bus. However, things were not what they seemed to be. I just continued to walk straight along the roadside without being fully aware that I could have taken a bus home.

When I made a turn at a corner, I saw a drenched boy in his Taekwondo uniform walking ahead of me. He looked terribly like Natsume from the back. Just then, the lad collapsed onto the wet ground and did not move at all. Frightened, I ran towards him and shook his body.

"Hey! Are you all right?" I shouted worriedly. "Please say something!"

There was no response. I carefully turned his body around to face me so that I could place my finger near his nostrils to see if he was still breathing. When I turned his body around, I then realised that this boy here was not any normal boy in Taekwondo uniform.

He was that jerk- Natsume Hyuuga!

Fancy meeting him here in this place! That was why I said that fate was constantly playing tricks on me.

I checked his pulse and his breathing. Thank goodness that he was still alive. I put my umbrella aside as I had to pull his upper part of his body up in a sitting position and shook him again.

"Natsume-senpai, wake up!"

I shook him harder but failed. He was so heavy that my hands could not support him any longer and his head crashed onto my shoulder. That was when I felt something warm emitting out from his forehead.

Gosh! Did he have a fever? But he was fine earlier!

I touched his forehead to confirm it and it was really burning. I looked around me in panic to see if there was anyone who could help Natsume. Unfortunately, we are all alone here!

Pulling Natsume up again, I tried to piggy-bag him but it was quite hard to do so as he was taller than me. I locked his arms around my neck and started carrying him behind my back. Of course, his feet were dragging on the ground since my left hand was locking his arms together while my right hand was holding onto my umbrella so that I could shelter him from the rain. If his shoes were to be damaged, I promised to buy a new pair of shoes for him.

As for this moment, all I could think of was to take this dreadful person to my house to have a rest and see if I could help him in any ways.

See? Fate always had its ways to make fun of my hectic life.

* * *

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for reading Chapter 12 and thanks for the reviews too. :)**

**Here are the reviewers:  
**

**- HeideeMay  
- K-chan's Kisses  
- coreas. jennifer8  
- EchizenRyoma  
****- meLOVES'NATSUME_  
_- lisaOpine**  
**- miramisa90212**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)**

* * *

**It will take quite a while for me to update the next chapter so while waiting, please do check out my other GA fanfics. :)  
**

**Anyway, please don't forget to _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is! Thanks! :D**


	13. 13th Fight: Nekome!

** Fight for Love!**

* * *

13th Fight: Nekome!

"I'm home!" I shouted and barged into the house.

As soon as I stepped into the foyer, I kicked my soaking wet shoes away and continued to drag the heavy burden behind me. Gosh! Natsume was heavier than I thought he would be!

"Mikan, welcome back... oh?" Mum stuck her head out of the kitchen and paused for a short while before continuing her speech. "Who is the person behind you?"

"He's my senpai," I replied with an unsure smile. "I need some help..."

"Daddy! Mikan has brought a boy home!" Mum yelled and ran out of the kitchen with her apron on.

I gaped in shock and exclaimed, "Wait! Don't get the wrong idea! Natsume-senpai is..."

"Mikan has brought a filthy guy home?" I heard my father's voice boomed and I immediately flinched. "Who is that filthy devil, eh?"

I saw his figure emerged from his room and stood before me with Mum standing behind him. His eyes were staring down at the unconscious boy next to me while his mouth was seen twitching non-stop.

"What is your explanation now, Mikan? I thought I did tell you that you cannot join Taekwondo Club anymore and having a boyfriend now is strictly prohibited unless you have finished your studies," my father bellowed.

Upon hearing that 'boyfriend' word, I immediately put on a scowl on my face and said, "He is definitely not my friend and please don't even bother to think that he will be my boyfriend."

"Then, what happened to him? Why is he out-cold?"

"It's a pretty long story, Dad. While I was walking back home, I saw this guy suddenly fainted along the roadside. When I tried to help him, he was already burning up so I had no choice but to bring him here to see if I could help him a little. I hope you and Mum won't mind about that."

I forced a pitiful smile across my face in the hope of getting their approval for letting Natsume rest in our residence first. I knew I should not be doing this for that arrogant jerk but I had my own conscience. I could not be leaving this 'poor' guy lying outside under the rain, could I?

"I won't mind," Mum said and stepped forward to touch Natsume's forehead. "Honey, he really has a fever. I think we should let him rest here first until he wakes up later. Then, we ask him where he lives before we take him back home. How's that?"

Dad rubbed his nose and spoke, "Alright. Mikan, why don't you take a bath first while your mother and I will call our family doctor and try to help him as much as we can?"

I nodded. Though my parents might seem strict, over-protective of me and scary, they were actually caring and a little soft-hearted. When they saw someone in danger or in need, they would offer their help to them. That was something which I always admired and wanted to be.

Dad picked Natsume up from my back and piggybacked him into my room...

I stood there speechless. Why did they bring him into my room? Why couldn't they just put him on the couch or the floor? It was my bedroom for heaven's sake! I did not want any boys, except for my father, to enter it, especially Natsume. He would definitely read my diary and see my photographs. I could bet with all my life that as soon as he stepped out of this household, he would definitely make fun of me more than before.

No, I had to do something to prevent this thing to happen.

"Mikan," Mum spoke. "Did you notice that his hair was standing up at both sides of his head? He really looks like a cat if you ask me!"

"I did."

"What is that neko-guy's name?"

"His name is Nekome Hyuuga."

I looked away with an evil grin and sniggered silently to myself. That name which I blurted out without thinking sounded cute. I swore that I did not do it on purpose as I accidentally spilled the word 'neko' out of my mouth due to Mum's influence. Anyway, since Mum had just called him the 'neko-guy', I guessed I should just leave the mistake alone as it sounded more interesting this way.

"I see. So, I will try my best to get a doctor for Nekome-san." Mum picked up a wireless phone and began dailing the number.

I giggled harder and scrambled off into the bathroom. After taking a bath, I came out of the bathroom only to see a doctor walking into my bedroom and I followed him. When I entered into my bedroom, I saw Natsume sleeping on my beloved bed. He looked extremely pale and pathetic. For the first time, I pitied him. I had never seen a weak Natsume before. Usually, he would be irritating, acting all clever and mighty, pissing me off in any other ways he could find and arrogant. Mum was probably right. He looked like a cat with two small bunches of his hair sticking outwards at both sides of his heads like ears.

"This boy would be fine if he takes these medicines and has enough rest," the doctor spoke after he was done with the check-up.

He placed the medicines next to Natsume while Mum paid and thanked him before he left the house.

"I guess I have to sleep in the living room for tonight since I think that boy may not wake up until the next day and you, Mikan, will sleep with Mum. His fever is too high," Dad sighed.

I looked at Dad with an assuring look and said, "It's okay. I can sleep in the living room myself. If senpai needs any help, I can always help him. Anyway, tomorrow is Saturday so there is no school tomorrow and I have no cleaning duties too."

"Are you sure, Mikan?" Mum queried and looked at Natsume worriedly. "I wonder when his parents will be calling. If they called him, we could at least inform them about his condition and whereabouts. They would probably fetch him too."

Upon seeing Natsume's bag lying next to my bed, I absentmindedly walked towards it and zipped it open. I found his handphone and took it out happily.

"How about we try to search through his contacts to look for his parents' contact numbers? It's faster this way," I suggested.

"Isn't that rude? I think it is not a good idea."

"So, do you want to wait for their call? That would take ages."

"Don't worry too much, Dear. I'm sure Nekome's parents will call him as soon as possible."

Mum gave me a smile and left my bedroom with Dad following behind her. I sighed deeply as I placed Natsume's handphone next to the original owner. I carefully went under my bed and retrieved my diary and my photo albums which were hiding under bed. Since he was staying in my room, be it for a short while or the whole night, I had no choice but to remove these so-called private matters from his reach or rather, sight.

This showed that I did not trust him at all. Yeah, he deserved it. After all he had done to me, why should I trust him?

I walked out of the room and hid those precious belongings underneath the couch. Just when I was about to slump against my couch, my handphone rang. I picked it up and answered.

_"Yukihira-san, this is Shizune Yamanouchi."_

I flinched. Why did the chairperson of Special Club call me? Did Nobara tell her that I had failed to spy on Tsubasa effectively? Oh no!

"Good evening, senpai! Wh... what can I help you?" I laughed awkwardly.

_"Yukihira-san, I have heard that you did not gather enough information about Tsubasa Andou but it is alright."_

Ah, I knew it. No doubt that Nobara would tell Shizune about the embarrassing incident earlier.

I said, "I'm very sorry."

_"According to Narumi-sensei, Tsubasa Andou will usually train by himself behind the gymnasium after afternoon classes every Monday. So, I want you to spy on him this Monday. I want you to get this job done quickly so that you can proceed to spy on another person from another Taekwondo organisation."_

"Sure... but why must it be Tsubasa-senpai?"

There was silence. Oh, I got it! Shizune and the others probably wanted me to study Tsubasa as a test for my capability to spy. If I managed to complete this task, I could move on to the next level! Hey, that was like playing a game. It was interesting. I thought I had heard of a saying before: Before you fool your enemies, fool your friends first.

Everything suddenly made sense to me. Maybe I had gotten cleverer!

"Senpai, have you heard about a Taekwondo tournament which will take place in two months time? Are we participating in it?"

_"A Teakwondo tournament, eh? I don't see what is so charitable about that."_

"I think we can make use of this chance to gain recognition from other organisations and if we are lucky enough, we may be able to be sent for more fund-raising competitions. By the way, Tsubasa-senpai and Ruka-senpai are most likely taking part in it too."

There was a short pause before Shizune continued again.

_"I will think about it and discuss with the others first. Thanks for the information, Mikan."_

"You're welcome. Bye!" I laughed sheepishly and ended the call.

I yawned and curled up on the couch. I could not believe that I had to continue to spy on Tsubasa. Somehow, I got a bad feeling that whatever happened this afternoon would happen again. To me, joining the group of Tsubasa's fan girls was not a problem, but spreading rumours about me liking Tsubasa was a big problem. It would tarnish my reputation and those angered girls would take away my high school freedom which I wanted to treasure badly since the day I met Ruka and Natsume.

Suddenly, I heard a loud groan, followed by a few coughing sounds, coming from my room. Oh dear! Did something happen to Natsume? Maybe he was choked on his saliva while sleeping soundly, or maybe he was coughing out blood! Startled by these thoughts, I immediately stumbled out of the couch and burst into my room.

"Are you okay, Natsume-senpai?" I merely shouted and took a look at his pale sleeping face. "Thank goodness that you are not coughing out blood! Do you need water? Ah, I will get a cup of warm water for you! Wait a min..."

"Sh...shut... up. Noisy..."

I stopped and looked at Natsume again. I swore he just spoke earlier! I stepped forward and placed my hand on his forehead. It was still burning. He coughed again and shifted his head to the side which was opposite from where I was standing.

I removed my hand from his forehead and said, "Noisy or not, I am getting you a cup of water."

Just when I was about to walk away, I felt a pull at the hem of my shirt and I instantly turned around.

"Don't go..."

I raised my left eyebrow quizzically at him. His eyes were half opened and was looking at my direction.

I gently pushed his hands off from my shirt and smirked. "I can't, boy. You need water and I am getting it for you. Now, go and sleep."

I smugged as I felt like I was overpowering this currently weak boy who always bullied me. It was definitely a payback time, Natsume!

"... Aoi."

I stopped smirking and stared harder at him. Who was Aoi? Did he mistake me for another person? For some reason, that name sounded very familiar to me. Did I have any other friends whose name was Aoi? So far, Hotaru and Yoichi were my friends for a long time. I thought so hard that I almost forgot about Natsume until he coughed loudly again, totally getting my attention.

"Are you..."

"Stay by my side... Aoi," he interrupted me and extended his weak hand towards me.

I sighed and held his hand. Of course, I was doing it out of pity. There was no way I would want to stay by his side, after all he had mistaken me for another person. I guessed I would leave him alone after he fell asleep again. Geez! He was so troublesome.

"Thank you," he whispered softly and gave me a weak smile before closing his eyes again. "Aoi."

My eyes widened upon seeing him smile. Natsume just smiled! Though it was a weak smile, I could feel the passion and his feelings in it. For him to smile like this, that Aoi person must be very important and close to him. I returned a smile and brushed his hair with my fingers. Maybe I should take back my words about leaving him alone after he had fallen asleep.

I sat on my favourite stool and rested my head on the bed with his hand gripping onto mine tightly.

Maybe I should stay with him just for this night only...

No, I swore I was doing this out of pity. Or... maybe not?

* * *

**Hi, everyone! It's finally my first anniversary in FanFiciton (I joined this site on 2nd April 2012)! I'm also happy to be able to update this story despite my editor's and my busy schedules lately. So, thanks for reading Chapter 13 and thanks for the reviews too. :)**

**Here are the reviewers:  
**

**- ChocoChipzCookie  
- KLP-Chan  
- jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga  
- Vehemens Ford  
****- miramisa90212_  
_- Shardstar**  
**- crimson hazel hearts  
- Haruhi-chan131  
- lisaOpine  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)**

* * *

**It will take quite a while for me to update the next chapter so while waiting, please do check out my other GA fanfics. :)  
**

**Anyway, please don't forget to _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is! Thanks! :D**


	14. 14th Fight: Multi-faced

**Fight for Love!**

* * *

14th Fight: Multi-faced

I saw my blouse being ripped apart as I struggled hard to free myself from their clutches. I was so scared that I did not know what those people would do to me. One of them forcefully pulled up my singlet and sneered while the other tried to unbuckle the hook of my school shirt.

I screamed and began thrashing around. I raised my right leg upwards and hit one of them right on his face with my knee. He fell down and let out a soft groan.

"How dare you!" he growled and pinned my leg onto the bench.

"Stop it! Please!" I shouted. "Somebody, please help me!"

I could not do anything. My hands and legs were pinned by those scary people. My uniform were totally removed from my body, except for my undergarments. I could not help it but to cry softly as I heard their snickers get louder and louder at each second.

"Yoichi... Hotaru... where are you? Help me," I sobbed helplessly.

"Let her go!" someone boomed and the voice echoed inside the restroom.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned her heads to face the entrance while I looked up and smiled in relief at my saviour. I instantly recognised my saviour just by looking at the pair of beautiful crimson eyes. The length of that person's hair was around her shoulder-width and she wore a strange long frilly dress with a huge ribbon on her head.

"Aoi!" I called out to her and took this chance to attack those evil boys.

I picked up a toilet plunger which was lying underneath the bench and used the wooden part of it to strike two boys' heads. My saviour clenched her fists and gave them a few punches on their stomachs.

Upon seeing that the entrance was cleared, I grabbed her hand and said, "Aoi, let's leave this place quickly before the boys get up!"

"Aoi?" she lowered her head in dismay and said in a low voice. "What are you talking about? Who is Aoi?"

I stared at her blankly and stifled a laugh, "Stop joking with me. Aren't you Aoi? We used to... used to... eh?"

I paused and trembled. I immediately let go of the girl and stumbled backwards. I pressed the sides of my head and shook my head continuously. She was right. Who was Aoi? Who was this girl?

She looked extremely disappointed and asked, "How could you forget about me? Don't you remember anything about me?"

"Who... are you?" I stammered and when I saw her inched forward, I shrieked in horror. "Get away from me!"

"Since you can't remember me, I have no choice then," she sighed deeply and her cute face suddenly turned hostile. "And let me tell you something interesting, little girl. Your chest is as flat as a chopping board."

She smirked and pointed at my chest. I was lucky as my singlet was still on or else, my poor chest would be exposed. I grabbed my blouse and placed it on my chest. I looked at that girl again and noticed something was wrong. Her hair became very short.

"Let's face it, flat-board. I am your nemesis, Natsume Hyuuga."

I gawked at him for a moment and finally let out a scream with my eyes closed tightly.

"Shut up, flat-chested boxer!"

I flinched and opened my eyes, only to find myself staring at a pair of crimson eyes again. My breath hitched in response and I continued to stare at the face of my nemesis, Natsume. He was wearing my father's home clothes and worst of all, he was sitting on my bed. His hair was in total mess too.

"Oh, you're finally awake," Natsume grunted and messaged his own shoulder. "You're so noisy early in the morning like a big fat rooster..."

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed and fell backwards which landed on my back. "Natsume-senpai is a girl!"

"What?" I heard him shouting at me. "Do you want me to dig your pathetic eyes out, flat-chested boxer?"

I got up and glared at him. My eyes slowly went to his chest and realised that the mysterious girl was no longer here but it was Natsume instead. However, I was still not convinced.

I pointed at him and ordered, "Strip!"

There was a moment of silence and a brief staring contest between the two of us until his lips curled up and smirked at me.

"Perverted woman," he said and shook his head in feign disappointment but his annoying smirk was still on his face. "But of course, if you really want me to strip, I will gladly do so..."

I blushed and interjected, "I just want to see your chest, idiot! What if you're a girl?"

Natsume's mouth twitched. Out of the blue, I felt something hit against my head hard and my whole body fell flat onto the floor. I rubbed my head and groaned loudly.

"How's my punch? It's great, right? Are you awake now?"

I looked up at him and gulped, "Ye... yeah. I'm awake now..."

"Alright, good morning. Where am I now, flat-chested boxer?"

"You're in my room," I replied softly while I continued to soothe my throbbing head.

He blinked and remained silent. I felt so stupid all of a sudden. I could not believe that I actually mixed reality and my dream up earlier. Of course, Natsume was a male! There was no way he was girl unless he was a transvestite which was totally impossible as well. What a crazy and foolish dream!

"You were sick," I explained. "While I was walking home, I saw you lying unconscious at the roadside. Then, I found out that you have a fever so I took you to my home. My parents had already called a doctor to check on you last night. All you got to do is to rest well and eat your medicine."

"Is... is that so?"

"Yeah, and why didn't your parents call you? Won't they get worried about you?"

"They won't. They probably think that I am staying over at Ruka's residence," he replied hoarsely, followed by a cough. "I need water."

I stood up and said, "I will get for you."

"It's okay. I have my own," he got out of bed and walked towards his bag.

He zipped open his bag and stopped midway. I stared at him curiously as to why he did not get his water bottle out.

Finally, he spoke, "You could have leave me out there. Why did you bother to save me?"

"What are you talking about?" I snorted loudly. "You should be grateful that I picked you up."

He immediately turned to face me and retorted in a rather angry tone, "Just when I thought everything was cleared between us, you actually did this kind of thing!"

I was still lost. What was he blabbering about? Was he still having a fever? I placed my hand on his forehead and sighed in relief. He seemed to have gotten better. But why was he so unhappy?

"Sorry, I still don't understand what you're talking about but I will get you some water now," I said calmly and ran out of my room quickly.

When I entered the kitchen, Mum was already preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Mum!" I greeted and grabbed an empty cup.

Mum smiled and said, "You woke up early for the first time. How is the boy? Is he alright?"

"He seems fine," I mumbled as I rubbed the spot where he hit on earlier.

"Please tell him that I have prepared breakfast for him."

"Sure," I replied and filled the cup with water.

I brought the cup of water back into my room and immediately received the greatest shock of my life. That perverted guy was standing in front of my wardrobe and he opened one of my drawers casually, as if this was his room. Just then, his eyebrow twitched and he turned to look at me with that annoying smirk of his. I was practically too stunned to say anything because that drawer contained my...

"You're sixteen this year, and don't you think you should wear something better than this?" he mocked and lifted up a pair of polka dot undergarments.

"Put your hands off my... my... thing!" I shrieked.

Unfortunately, he did not do so and picked up another undergarment which had many cute pictures of strawberries printed on the pink fabric. I could tell that my face was already red from all the blushing and embarrassment. I placed the cup on my study desk and charged towards him. I tried to pull my precious garments away but he still refused to let go.

"Idiot, let them go!" I yelled.

His smirk grew wider and spoke softly, "Why don't you wear something mature like g-strings or maybe... thongs."

I narrowed my eyes at him and asked, "What are those?"

"You don't know, do you? How pathetic. I suggest that you should find out by yourself, flat-chested..."

"Get out of my room," I bellowed and pointed at the door. "Now!"

He rolled his eyes and placed the garments back into my drawer. Then, he walked over to my desk and picked the cup up. Without saying a word of appreciation, he quietly walked out of my room.

I seriously hated this person. Why couldn't he just stop doing something which irritated me all the time? Well, he must be an attention-seeking brat.

I stomped out of my room and headed to the kitchen to have my breakfast with Mum, Dad and, of course, Natsume. Dad was reading a newspaper while Mum was pouring tea into our cups. Natsume was in the kitchen too and was sitting next to Dad. He stared at me emotionlessly while I wrinkled my nose at him in disgust. I bet he was trying to act cool in front of my parents but I could assure anyone that my parents would not fall for his tricks.

I sat at the opposite of where Natsume was sitting and began digging into the food on the table.

"I hope my daughter did not disturb you last night. I saw her looking after you for the whole night and I was very worried that she might make a ruckus out of nothing since she is a short-tempered girl," my father started the conversation with Natsume.

A small smile spread across Natsume's face as he answered in a polite manner, "Of course, she didn't disturb me at all. I think she has done a great job for looking after me. Thank you."

"I see. You're welcome."

Mum sat down too and joined the conversation too, "Nekome-san, your clothes are already dried. You can get them later after your breakfast."

I coughed softly and slowly looked at Natsume at the corner of my eyes. I wanted to see his reaction for being calling 'Nekome'. It was funny but I was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Sure, Ma'am. Thanks a lot," that was all he replied.

Not only that, he was smiling innocently at Mum as if nothing had happened. My jaw dropped. Why was there no responses from him? Did he notice that Mum had called him 'Nekome'?

"Nekome-san," Mum continued. "Where do you live? If it is possible, we can take you to your residence."

"It's okay, Ma'am. My fever has subsided so I think I can go back home myself. I'm sorry to trouble you."

Did he use this method to charm girls and older women? I guessed he was a multi-faced person; he could act serious and cool in front of Tsubasa, perverted and cheeky in front of me, and like a gentleman in front of my parents. How disgusting.

"Ah-ha! I can see that Nekome-san has a very good immune system. It is my first time seeing someone recover from his fever within a night," Mum chuckled.

"That is because Mikan Yukihira-san took care of me very well," he turned to me and continued. "Thank you, Yukihira-san."

I crooked a fake smile and said, "Don't mention it, senpai. Frankly, I did nothing at all..."

"Come on, guys. Save the conversation for later. The tea is turning cold," Dad interrupted.

Mum laughed and finally took a bite on a bun while Dad put the newspaper aside and started to eat too. Meanwhile, Natsume slowly drank his tea with his eyes narrowed at me. Oh, I got it. He knew that I was the one who started that interesting word 'Nekome'.

After breakfast, Natsume went back to my room to pack his things and changed into his school uniform. He kept his dry Taekwondo robe into his bag and walked out of the house as we said our farewells to him. After he left, I carried my stuffs from the living room back into my room and hid them under my bed as usual. Honestly, I was extremely happy that Natsume left. I could enjoy my weekends and did not have to suffer from his continuous teases. Furthermore, he did not even mention about 'Nekome' either. Thank goodness!

As I walked over to my desk, I noticed a small piece of folded paper on the desk. I did not remember seeing that paper earlier. I picked it up and unfolded it. There were handwritten words so I carefully read it.

At this moment, I felt regret for reading it. I crumpled the paper and threw it into the paper bin.

_'You are so dead, Polka.'_

That was what had written on that piece of paper and it was so obvious that Natsume was the one who wrote it. From this statement, I bet anyone could tell that the following week in school was going to be a hell for me.

By the way, I like that nickname 'Nekome'.

* * *

**Yes! Chapter 14 is updated! Thanks for reading and your continuous support for this story. For those who are slightly confused about the start of this chapter, it is actually Mikan's funny dream, more like a nightmare to her though.  
**

**Here are the reviewers:  
**

**- ChocoChipzCookie  
- Vehemens Ford  
- miramisa90212  
- Coldheart12  
****- Guest_  
_- Haruhi-chan131**  
**- jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga  
- KLP-Chan  
- lisaOpine**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)**

* * *

**It will take quite a while for me to update the next chapter so while waiting, please do check out my other GA fanfics. :)  
**

**Anyway, please don't forget to _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is! Thanks! :D**


	15. 15th Fight: Love Letter

**Fight for Love!**

* * *

15th Fight: Love Letter

"Mikan, you've been behaving weirdly recently. What's wrong?" Hotaru asked impassively.

"For the millionth time, nothing is wrong. I'm fine," I assured with a grin.

Hotaru turned to Yoichi and spoke softly, but loud enough for me to hear, "It's so obvious that Mikan is hiding something from us since last Friday. Does she even consider us as her best friends?"

"Of course, I do! I have nothing to hide from you guys!" I retorted.

"That's a relief then," Yoichi muttered and grinned as well.

Hotaru looked at me with narrowed eyes, as if she was trying to read my mind. After when it seemed that she could not obtain an answer out of me, she turned around and walked to her locker which was very close to us. Of course, we followed her. She opened her locker and remained very silent as she stopped and stared inside it. Usually, Hotaru would immediately take her stuffs or books out from her locker so that she could be early for homeroom. However, she was standing there without reaching out to her stuffs or books inside the locker and her eyes were locked onto something.

"Is there something wrong?" Yoichi questioned curiously and took a peek inside the dark locker.

Almost instantly, his face turned light pink and returned back to his original composure like nothing had happened. Curiosity got the better of me as well as I tiptoed and stole a glimpse inside her locker. There were indeed books, some cool unknown gadgets and a small pink letter inside it.

Hey, I did not know that Hotaru would fancy pink colour! Was that why she had collected this cute little pink letter as a souvenir?

So, what was her problem?

"Are you all right, Hotaru?" I asked worriedly.

Hotaru let out a heavy sigh and muttered, "Yeah..."

She finally moved her arms and took the cute pink letter out. She flipped the letter to the back, revealing a heart-shaped sticker.

"... but what's with a love letter?"

I gasped in surprise and patted her shoulder excitedly.

"Oh, somebody is in love with you! How sweet!" I cooed.

Hotaru shrugged and said monotonously, "I don't want to hear that coming from you, Mikan. Is that right, Yoichi?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snapped and looked at Yoichi.

He opened his mouth a little but quickly closed it with a light blush on his cheeks and said, "L... Let's go now before our lessons start."

I had just realised that Yoichi was getting quieter, more distant and more shy than before. It was true that he was a composed person but whenever he and I were together, he would talk to me endlessly. Anyway, that was in the past before we entered into high school.

Hotaru chucked the letter into her side pocket and took out her books from the locker before slamming it shut. Then, we walked back to our respective classrooms.

"So, who sent you the letter?" I asked Hotaru excitedly as I followed her to her desk.

"How would I know?"

"Haven't you opened it up yet?"

"What do you think?"

I frowned at her. Couldn't she just answer me directly? What was with her attitude?

"Okay, I bet that you haven't opened it yet," I blurted.

Hotaru did not respond to my answer but instead, she ripped the envelope apart and took out the letter. While she was staring at the letter with a blank look on her face, I stealthily stole a glimpse of the contents in the letter.

To my surprise, it was a love letter written by a male Taekwondo Club senior whose name was Rui Amane. I did not know him well specifically but his name did ring a bell and I remembered him as a quiet member who had no problems getting along with Natsume. Furthermore, he was very good-looking too and not as arrogant as Natsume. The saddest thing was that Rui did not have as much fan girls as Natsume.

"It's him," Hotaru sighed and shook her head in dismay. "The shy and useless guy."

"Rui-senpai may be shy but I don't think he is that useless," I said. "So, what are you going to do with this letter?"

"What do you think?" she repeated that same annoying question again. "He's useless anyway."

I pouted. Hotaru was really harsh. It is really wonderful if a boy falls for you because it has this very special feeling which makes you think that you are loved. Well, we were obviously loved but having someone to like you other than your friends, best pals and family members, it just adds on the effect. This was what I thought.

Wow! I was getting knowledgeable!

"But I don't mind it," Hotaru interrupted my silent happiness.

I tilted my head and asked, "What do you mean?"

She gave me a small smirk and whispered into my ear, "I want to meet him, idiot."

Whenever she smirked, it meant that she had something nasty up in her sleeves.

"Are you rejecting him?" I asked.

"What do you think?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and said, "Why don't you give him a chance? He's a good guy if you ask me..."

"Why don't you meet him in my place instead?" she interjected with a frown. "Since you like him."

She emphasised that word 'like' by dragging it. I shook my head and sighed tiredly.

"Don't be like that, Hotaru."

"Why can't I?" Hotaru said nonchalantly. "By the way, I don't want to hear anything about love coming from you. Your advice on love is just as useless as a foetus."

I knitted my eyebrows together and snapped, "I am not that useless! Wait... is that even a simile?"

"Yes," she answered with a smug. "It's in my dictionary."

"Yeah, it's Imai's one and only dictionary in the whole entire world."

"Shut up."

I sighed again and took a seat before our homeroom teacher walked in.

After all the boring lessons had ended in the afternoon, I quickly packed my books into my bag and stood up abruptly, making my chair fell down with a loud crash. My eyes scanned around the classroom feeling very embarrassed as I gingerly picked my chair up. Meanwhile, I could see that Hotaru was eyeing on me with the words 'you're suspicious' written on her forehead.

Yeah, I was a suspicious looking person who was going to spy on Tsubasa.

"Where are you going?" Hotaru questioned me before I could even took a step out away from my desk.

I faked a smile and answered, "Meeting with someone."

"Hmm? Are you meeting with that useless guy?"

"Do you mean Rui-senpai?"

She nodded slightly.

I frowned and replied, "No, I'm meeting with someone else."

"Who?"

Should I say 'Tsubasa-senpai' or someone else's name? What if I said Tsubasa's name? Would she suspect me and Special Club even more? Maybe she would not suspect me at all. After all, we are best friends.

No, I wouldn't want to risk my life for it.

"Nobara-senpai," I answered. "I'm meeting up with her."

"I see. You guys are going to take picture of Tsubasa-senpai's butt again," Hotaru muttered.

My face grew hot and I retorted, "As if I will do that!"

"Oh, then you must have been promoted to the next level."

"What do you mean?"

"You and that perverted senpai are going to take pictures of naked Tsubasa," she said as she rubbed her chin. "Am I right, Mikan Yukihira?"

I pressed my fingers against my temples and grunted, "As if I would want to see his body."

"Then... what about Nogi-senpai?"

I looked at her with wide eyes. I could feel my warm blood rushing to my face even more and I was not sure if my blood vessels would burst anytime soon. But who cared about that? Honestly, I personally felt that thinking about Ruka being nude was beyond one's fantasy or, should I say, my fantasy.

Hotaru smirked and continued, "Or is it... Hyuuga-senpai?"

My face fell and I rolled my eyes in immediate response. Why did Natsume's name always pop out every now and then? Couldn't he and his beloved name just give me break?

When I thought for a moment, I remembered not seeing Natsume in the morning. I wondered if he had gotten any better.

Well, it was not that I cared about him anyway.

"No, it's definitely not the two of them," I replied nonchalantly. "Sorry, I got to go now."

Before I could allow her to continue, I immediately clutched onto my bag and ran off. Geez! It was so hard to lie, especially to Hotaru.

As I stood among the crowd of Tsubasa's fangirls, I was already snapping a lot of photographs of Tsubasa and even recorded his moves in my notebook. From my observation, I realised that he was a righty. His moves were more dominant and strong when he striked with his right fist and leg. I hoped this information would be very useful to Shizune and Misaki.

"Yukihira?"

I jumped in fright. This voice sounded so familiar and it made me blush subconsciously. I gulped and turned around. Oh dear, it was really Ruka. But what was he doing behind the tree?

"Come here," he whispered and signaled me to walk over to him.

Since I was done with my work, I guessed there was no harm in joining him a little. So, I ran over to his side.

"Hi, Ruka-senpai! What's up?" I greeted.

Suddenly, he took out something from his back and gently pressed it against my nose. I yelped and took a step back, then glanced at the cute little furry thing which Ruka had pressed against my nose. Thank goodness, it was Usagi.

"Usagi wants to thank you," Ruka said. "Thank you for the food, it says."

"You're welcome, Usagi," I replied and blushed. "I can't believe you let Usagi eat the rabbit food I bought last Friday."

"Didn't you bought it for Usagi?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then, the more I should let Usagi eat it," his voice softened and smiled at me.

There was silence. I chose to remain quiet because I felt something strange inside my chest. I did not know why I felt this way, but I felt more awkward with Ruka staring down at me. Maybe I should change the subject.

"How is Na... Natsume-senpai?" I blurted.

Much to my surprise, Ruka was taken aback by my question. He scratched his head and bit his lips.

"He did not come to school today. He is still sick."

"Oh, I see. How sad for him."

"Uh... yeah."

There was another awkward silence, even Usagi could not take it anymore as he leaped off from Ruka's arm and hid behind the bushes. Ruka seemed upset. Was he worried about Natsume? Gosh! Did something really bad happen to Natsume? Oh dear!

"Even... times like this, you're still thinking of him."

I looked blankly at him. What was he trying to say?

He looked up from his feet and smiled at me while saying, "It's nothing. I was just rehearsing my lines for my class skit project."

"I... I see," I laughed awkwardly. "For a second, I thought that you don't like the idea of me bringing up about Natsume-senpai's condition. I guess I was wrong. Haha!"

My laughter slowly died down after realising that Ruka was not making a single noise at all. I bit my lower lip and looked down on the grass. Geez! I did not like this type of tense atmosphere!

"What if... what if I say that you're not wrong?" Ruka spoke softly, making me looked up at him again. "And what if I really did not like that idea of you bringing up some other guy's name in front of my face?"

* * *

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for being very patient as I know that I took quite a while in updating this story. This story is not dropped by the way; I am still working on it. And thanks for the reviews too. :)**

**Here are the reviewers:  
**

**- EchizenRyoma  
- zhimoholi. chopz  
- Vehemens Ford**  
**- Guest  
- Coldheart12_  
_- AnimeMango**  
**- July Passion  
- TsuragaKyoko  
- jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga  
- ChocoChipzCookie  
- Haruhi-chan131  
- lisaOpine  
- crimson hearts  
- Serenity67  
- SerenityMoonPrincess  
- crimson hazel hearts  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)**

* * *

**It will take quite a while for me to update the next chapter so while waiting, please do check out my other GA fanfics. :)  
**

**Oh yes, before I forget, I will post a new GA fanfic which I have already written a few months ago. And I am ready to post it up this Friday. I hope you will read and support it. Here is a short introductory of my new fanfic:**

**Love at Last Sign**

Have you ever imagined what kind of life you might be living if you were to lose your vision one day?

It sounds scary, right? I _am_ no exception either.

I _was_ scared...

I _was_ afraid of going blind soon. What kind of life would I be living? All I would see was plain darkness. What else?

As I _was_ struggling to go against my painful fate, a mute girl who _was_ clutching onto her dear life reached out to me. I bet you are thinking about the irony right now.

She _was_ dying while I _was_ going blind. She saved me while I...

_... fell in love_ with her at _last sign_.

**Anyway, please don't forget to _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is! Thanks! :D**


	16. 16th Fight: Sidekick

**Fight for Love!**

* * *

16th Fight: SideKick

"What if... what if I say that you're not wrong? And what if I really did not like that idea of you bringing up some other guy's name in front of my face?"

I stood there, feeling very stunned. His words felt so familiar. Had I heard something like this before? I took a step backwards and held my breath. I could feel how rapidly my heart was beating when I saw him looking down at me with a sad face. Why was he upset? Had I said something wrong about Natsume?

Suddenly, he covered his mouth and started laughing. I gaped.

"Wha... What is it?" I asked in astonishment.

"It is another two of my lines from the script. How were my expressions? I think it should be fine since you looked quite horrified after hearing those lines," he said and chuckled.

"So... it's acting," I mumbled to myself and looked down in disappointment.

Wait! Why was I disappointed?

I shook my head vigorously. No, I should not be like that! What was there to be disappointed with those lines? It was just acting...

Ouch! Did my heart just ache upon thinking about that word 'acting'? What was wrong with me?

"Hey, I will get going first. See you tomorrow," Ruka said with a smile and walked away, leaving me behind next to a tree.

I scratched my head and shrugged. Perhaps, I was tired. That was why I had such weird and unsettling feelings. However, I was sure that I did sleep early and well the night before.

Unfortunately, things got worse and hectic when I went to Misaki's mansion to give Shizune my report on Tsubasa. After receiving some praises for my hard work, I was immediately forced into Taekwondo training. It was not like I wanted to do it, but Serina wanted me to have at least some basic knowledge on that art and also wanted me to obtain a camouflage belt as soon as possible.

There was one word to describe her training- crazy.

"What the hell are you doing, rigid pig? Are you trying to mimic the monkey god?" Serina yelled and kicked my butt hard. "And what is this? I don't remember teaching you how to do a split! Back from the start, idiot monkey goddess!"

I arched my aching back and groaned, "I need a break!"

"Break? Go and die, you lazy gorilla! You won't go home unless you know how to kick sideways!"

"Oba-chan, chill! You can't forced a rookie to know everything within a day," Misaki interjected with a laugh. "Besides, aren't you a little too harsh on her too?"

"Harsh? Me?" Serina growled and pulled Misaki's collar. "Do you know when the competition is coming? In order to spy perfectly, this girl needs to know the fundamentals. Furthermore, I need to raise her self-defense so that she can protect herself when there are troubles if she were to spy on other Taekwondo clubs and organisations."

"You mean, there will be troubles?" I sounded very astonished, but I really was.

"Shut up," Serina snapped at me and looked Misaki again. "You, Misaki Haruna, go and practise your skills now."

"I am currently taking a rest now," Misaki retorted rudely with a frown. "Oba-chan."

"That's it!" Serina screamed as she suddenly grabbed Misaki's arm and twisted it without much effort.

However, being a sharp person, Misaki grabbed the back of Serina's neck and pushed her downwards. I was stoning there right on the same spot and gawking at the scene right before my eyes. Oh dear! Why were they fighting?

"Mikan, look at me!" Misaki shouted and turned Serina around when she had finally let go of her arm.

I saw how Misaki was about to flip the older woman over her shoulders but the older woman was persistent. Instead, she did a low sidekick on Misaki's knee and Misaki wobbled slightly. Taking this opening as her chance, Serina clenched her fist and prepared a blow on the side of Misaki's head.

"Sidekick!" Misaki yelled and kicked sideways, kicking away Serina's fist.

"Front kick!" she yelled again and tried to kick Serina's jaw but Serina dodged.

Just then, Serina caught hold of Misaki's outstretched leg and smirked. Misaki was horrified and tried to balance on one leg.

"Who's the oba-chan here?"

I knew it. Serina started the fight because of her sensitivity towards that word. Misaki should have kept certain words to herself instead, though it was meant as a joke, I perceived.

"You... Ow... ow... ouch!" Misaki cried out and hopped backwards as Serina pushed her leg inward and bent her knee.

I tried to hold back my laughter when I saw Serina kept pushing her leg inward while Misaki continued to hop backwards. And finally, Misaki tripped backwards and fell on her back with a loud thud. Serina let go of her feet and smugged.

"I won again," Serina said. "Now, can you see why you need to practise your skills? You are turning rusty."

"You are just too strong for goodness sake!" Misaki crossed her arms and sulked on the floor.

Serina dusted her shirt and muttered, "And you're just too weak for _his_ sake."

Misaki's eyes widened for a second and softened. "I... I don't care... but I will definitely win this competition and bring recognition to Special Club."

Misaki stood up and walked to the side of the room where the rest of the girls had gathered for a break. She was back to her normal self when she put on a cheery look and began to push the others to carry on polishing their skills. As I stared at them, Serina stood next to me and handed me a water bottle.

"I think Misaki wanted to show you how she does a sidekick," she spoke with such gentleness, unlike the tone she had used earlier. "That was why she wanted to start a fight with me. Taekwondo is not all about fighting, but also sensing the mutual connections of your opponents and your teammates. In short, you have to be sharp, sensitive, fast and focus."

"I'm not that sharp..."

"Enough talking," she interjected and crossed her arms. "Now, do your sidekicks fifty times. Any mistakes will not be counted! Now, one! Two! Three! Four..."

I sighed and continued my training. Frankly, I was tired. But what could I do? I was a spy and I had to be knowledgeable about Taekwondo or else, I would never spy well. According to Shizune, I had to spy on another person who happened to be from another school. That person was said to be better than Tsubasa despite his looks. Since I had never seen him before, I had to find out on my own during my research. Seriously, Shizune should at least show me how that person looked like.

I returned home much later than I had expected. Mum had already prepared dinner whereas Dad was not back home yet. I greeted Mum as usual but I was greeted back with a soft humming sound. That was weird. Mum would always greet me energetically despite how tired she was. Did she happen to got into a fight with Dad? Oh dear...

"I'm in trouble, honey. How am I going to answer him?" She sighed.

I looked at her worriedly and asked, "What happened?"

"His belt... I forgot to pass it to him yesterday and... and... it... has torn..."

My eyes widened. Was she mentioning about Natsume?

"His black belt... is torn?" I wanted to confirm her shocking words again.

If it was really torn, I could just hang myself in my bedroom. I could not imagine myself facing Natsume with a torn belt!

"I'm sorry," Mum mumbled and picked up the torn black belt which was lying on the couch. "I did not know about it until this morning."

For the love of Natsume, I would definitely hang myself right then. Without thinking, I snatched the belt and ran away into my parent's bedroom.

"Mikan, what are you doing to Nekome's belt?"

"I'm going to sew it back, of course! Where is your sewing kit? Is it in the drawer?"

"Eh? It's no use... it will be still obvious that it has been torn."

Ignoring my mother's pessimistic comment, I was determined to fix his belt no matter what. I opened the drawer, took out a sewing kit and immediately started sewing it. Honestly, I hoped it would turn out right...

... because I did not know how to sew. Not at all.

* * *

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for being very patient as I know that I took quite a while in updating this story. This story is not dropped by the way; I am still working on it. And thanks for the reviews too. :)**

**Here are the reviewers:  
**

**- KyouyaxCloud  
- ChocoChipzCookie  
- jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga**  
**- crimson hazel hearts  
- heart12  
- EchizenRyoma**  
**- Haruhi-chan131  
- ninjagrl55  
- mooshy3712  
- Natsume Reo  
- lisaOpine  
- Kuro Karasu Onna  
- Guest  
- Undercover Spy  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)**

* * *

**Preview of '17th Fight: Photo':**

Snatching his belt away, he let out a deep sigh and said in a low and harsh voice, "Then, you shouldn't be wasting your time in sewing this useless thing. Just throw it away and I will get a new one."

After he said that, he turned around and walked away. Was I imagining things? It seemed like Natsume was hating me ever since he had come over to my house. I knew it. He was still angry about the nickname. But it was a joke, just like the ones he always used to tease me with. Well, I did not know that he was that sensitive.

"Haha! Yukihira-san, I could see that you're being rejected," a familiar voice call out to me in a mocking manner.

I turned around and spotted Luna and her gang of three other girls snickering at me. Seeing them made my stomach churn in fear. It had been so long since I had last seen them at that time when I was beaten into a pulp by Luna. Ah... bad memories.

**Please do check out my other GA fanfics while waiting for the next chapter to be updated. :)  
**

**Anyway, please don't forget to _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is! Thanks! :D**


End file.
